Elsword: Adventures of True Friendship
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: Elsword wants to remember the friendliest times he had with his friends, and birthdays are always friendly. So He went to look for his birthday picture book. But something was wrong. The pictures on the book were missing, and Elsword became trapped inside the book. Can he save his picture book from this mysterious case?
1. Prologue: Friendliest Memories

**GalaxyLight (GL): ALL RIGHT! TIME TO START MY FIRST STORY, STARTING WITH ELSWORD! (Yes, I'm doing that first)**

 **Elsword: Sweet! what are we going to do?**

 **GL: You'll find out when we begin.**

 **Elsword: What's that supposed to mean.**

 **Elesis: Just do what GL tells you to do and go with it.**

 **Elsword: Fine.**

 **GL: Okay, let's start!**

 **Classes (in this chapter)**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (17)**

 **Elesis: Grand Master (20)**

Elsword's PoV

Me and my sister Elesis were heading back home after we did some quests awhile back. But for some reason, I wasn't satisfied. The demons we faced were way too weak, and I was still energized. I was so bored I want to eat a mushroom.

"I'm booorreed!" I groaned.

"Already? We just finished a quest minutes ago and you still want to do more?" Elesis asked me.

"It's not my fault that those demons were weak." I protest.

My sister sighed."I know. Elsword, Why don't you think of something besides fighting demons? she asked

I agreed to that idea. "But what in seven el shards can I think about?"

"Well, you could remember some of your favourite times?" Elesis suggested.

I started to think back what I have done besides fighting demons. I remember pranking Aisha with a bucket of water but she got me back after that. I also remembered where I was glued on the ceiling by Aisha and Lu. It took 5 hours before anyone could get me off there. Now to get that outta the way, I tried to remember my favorite times. That's when I found one.

"Well, I think my favorite times are always the friendliest times, and birthday parties totally friendly." I answered. "I think I had a birthday picture book with pictures of my friends birthday parties at home. I should go and look at it."

"That's a great idea, Elsword." Elesis agreed with me. "Why don't you go ahead? I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"All right." I replied. I hugged my sister, she hugged back.

"bye, sis!" I waved at her.

"See you later little brother." Elesis waved back.

That's when we parted ways again.

After a long walk, I finally got back home and went to my room to look for my birthday picture book. Luckily, I found it at the top bookshelf. The book was so old, I had to blow the dust off. I caught a few smokes and coughed a few times. Excited, I opened the book to see pictures of my friends' birthdays, but something was wrong: The pages were blank. I flipped over and over and over and believe or not, they were blank as well.

I thought to myself "What in thirteen phorus is going on? What happened to all the pictures? They're gone."

Suddenly the book begin to glow with a dark aura surrounding it. I was shivered from the top of my spine. Curious, I touched the book and when I did, the book itself pulled me into it. Now I was driven in a dimensional hole.

"WHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" I shrieked.

 **GL: Aaaaannnnnnd we'll stop here.**

 **Elsword: This is new. Not happen you get sucked into a scrapbook and wrapped into a different world.**

 **GL: Actually, it happened to a couple of people.**

 **Elsword: Really? Tell me!**

 **GL: No can do.**

 **Elsword: Oh C'mon! Tell me! 'Then gets dragged by Elesis while covering his mouth'**

 **Elesis: Now now little brother. GL said no, okay? 'Leaves with her brother'**

 **GL: Anyway, see at the next chapter! 'Peace'**


	2. Aisha's Birthday Part 1: The Situation

**GL: I'm back. Now to start the first birthday.**

 **Elsword: Huh? Whose birthday is it?**

 **Aisha: That would be 'my birthday'**

 **Elsword: WHAT!? But it's supposed to be in 5 months.**

 **Aisha: I know, but it is said in the book that my birthday is... You know what? You'll find out when we get through this.**

 **Elsword: Hmph!**

 **Aisha: DON'T 'Hmph' ME!**

 **Rena: ENOUGH YOU TWO!**

 **Elsword and Aisha: "Stays silent with fear"**

 **GL: Oh, by the way, I'll be introducing new characters in this story.**

 **Elsword: Really? Who are they?**

 **GL: They're in this chapter. Now let's start!**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (19)**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker (Unknown)**

Elsword's PoV

I blinked a few times after I was out cold from that odd experience. I found myself back in my room in bed. At first, I thought I was dreaming. Everything was normal. The sky is blue, the birds were flying in the air, everything was like it was the same as usual. I guess I was worrying too much, but it turns out I celebrated too soon. I looked at the calendar. It says that Aisha's birthday is 'TODAY'!

I thought to myself "No way! Aisha's birthday is until 5 months." That's when I looked at the year. It said that this year is from last year in here.

I then thought to myself "Did I just traveled back in time?" Just then, a light just brightened behind me. I couldn't see until the light faded. It was a lady dressed in a white robe with crystal-colored hair and white eyes.

"Hello young one" The lady said to me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am the one who will help you defeat a certain threat, Elsword." She answered.

"How do you know my name? And what is this threat?" I piped up.

"Allow me to explain. This book of what you call your 'Birthday Picture Book' has been corrupted by a dark spirit named 'Achlys', and it's my duty to stop her, but her army is too strong for me. I then found out that you've entered the book from reality. I thought that you would be the one help me defeat Achlys and restore peace to Elrios." She told me.

Her story sounded serious. But I'm going to be careful just in case. "And how can I trust you?" I questioned her.

"If we don't destroy her, she find a way to get out of the book and transfer to reality and destroy Elrios." She told me.

That got my attention. If this 'Achlys" comes out from my picture book, things are going to get really ugly. After a lot of thinking, I made up my mind and decided to play along.

"All right! I'll trust you and help you... for now" I agreed. "But if I see you doing something wrong, I'll defeat Achlys on my own."

"Very Well" The lady agreed to my condition. "I'll stay by your side and help you from here."

"By the way, I still haven't got your name." I said to her. Just then, black fogs starting appearing on the ground bringing weird but scary black monsters.

"BIRTH EATERS." The lady called out as she turned around.

"That's a weird name." I said in a not-so-happy look.

"NOT ME! THEM!" She corrected me.

"Oh sorry, what are those things anyway?"

"They're Achlys' minions called 'Birth Eaters'." The lady exclaimed. "They will destroy anything that gets in their way."

"Is that so?" I said as I pulled my sword out. "Well, they won't be destroying anything when I'm through with them."

I began slicing the birth eaters in half one by one with "UNLIMITED BLADE" as I call out, awesome isn't it? Although, I tried not to destroy my room while I was slicing the monsters. After many slices, all the birth eaters were lying on the ground dead.

"That was nothing." I said in a cheery tone.

"Maybe so because those were the weakest birth eaters you've defeated. There will be stronger when you progressed through." The lady told me. Then for some odd reason, the birth eaters began to fade away.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" I asked confused.

"They're gone... for good." The lady tells me. "Once they're defeated, they fade away never existing again. And by the way, my name is Akiko. Pleased to meet you."

Akiko's PoV

Elsword and I started to plan what we're going to do first.

"If I remember correctly, today is one of your friends' birthday. Aisha was it?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Elsword replied.

"I see, then Achlys will be planning to stop Aisha's birthday celebration from happening."

"WHAT!" Elsword cried surprsingly.

"Achlys plans to transfer out of the book by destroying your friends' birthday celebrations." I explained to him. "If she ruins all of them..."

"...Then Achlys will come out of my book." Elsword followed. "I won't let that happen. I'm going to find her right now."

Elsword ran out of the house and dashed to find Aisha.

"Wait! We need to think this through first." I called out to him, but Elsword already left. I sighed. He is focused but not entirely, but I am still glad he agreed to my terms. I begin to follow him.

Elsword's PoV

I couldn't find Aisha anywhere. I stopped looking when someone tackled me at the back.

"Hey, Elsword." She called out when she tackled me. I turned around to find out it was Rena.

"Whoa! Rena, don't tackle me like that." I told her.

"Sorry." Rena apologized. "But I just had to do it. Anyway, You seem to be looking for someone."

"Yeah. Have you seen Aisha?" I asked her.

"Oh, are you going to give her a birthday present?" Rena smirked.

"Wha!?" I totally forgot it was Aisha's birthday toady.

"Oh Ah yes, I'm working on it right now." I told Rena.

"Okay, so what are you going to give her?" Rena asked me.

That's when it just hit me with one question: What was Aisha's last year's present? OH NO, I forgot what I gave Aisha for her birthday last year. I tried to remember, but some strange reason, I can't. My mind was as empty as a shell. Oh man, if I can't remember what I gave her anytime soon, Aisha will kill me.

"Are you okay Elsword?" Rena got me out of my thinking.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine. Anyway, where's Aisha?" I asked her.

"I think she said she was going to the forest to collect some herbs and..."

"Okaythanksfortheinfobye!" I said as I dashed to the forest at super speed.

I made it to the forest and began looking for Aisha.

"You seemed really determined."

"Whoa!" I called out when I heard a voice beside me. It was Akiko. "Don't scare me like that!"

"My apologies. But I suggest you be careful once you're in the forest."

"Huh? Why?" I asked. Just then, the birth eaters appeared again.

"Oh, that's why." I said pulling out my sword.

After another slice and dice spree, I was about to finish the last birth eater until a huge fireball shot at it. The birth eater began to fade away. I turned to see who shot that fireball and I already knew who it was, it was Aisha The Magician.

"Having a walk in the forest Elsword?" Aisha called out.

 **GL: Aaaaaannnnnd stop.**

 **Elsword: Geez, that was long.**

 **GL: Oh? We're not even halfway through the birthday.**

 **Elsword, Aisha and Rena: SAY WHAT!?**

 **GL: See you in the next part. 'Peace'**

Notes: Akiko is Japanese for light and Achlys is Greek for Darkness.


	3. Aisha's Birthday Part 2: Conversation

**GL: All right! Let's start part 2**

 **Elsword: How long is this going to take?**

 **Aisha: Are you saying you don't want to continue my birthday?**

 **Elsword: No, it's just there's something that bothers me.**

 **Aisha: What do you mean?**

 **GL: He's probably just a bit jet-lagged. Now let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. Elsword belongs to KoG/KoG Games.**

Elsword's PoV

I did not expect to run into Aisha so soon, but I'm glad I found her.

"Are you all right Aisha? You're not hurt, are you?" I asked her worried.

"Of course I am all right, what's up with you?" Aisha said angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe." I answered her.

Aisha blushed a little. "Well, I can take care of myself you know. Anyway, what was that thing?"

"Oh, those were-"

Akiko cut me off. "Elsword! You mustn't tell her about the birth eaters."

"Huh? Why?"

"These creatures are not supposed to exist in this world, and neither is Achlys. Your friends are not allowed to know about them. If we do, this might affect the timeline."

"Come again?" I piped up.

"You heard what I said. This book is linked from one year ago. If something that doesn't supposed to exist in this book will be revealed, it would affect your timeline. Sorry Elsword, but we cannot tell anyone about the birth eaters or Achlys.

"Are you telling me I have to do all of this all by myself?" I questioned.

"Um... Elsword. Who are you talking to?" Aisha interrupted.

"Huh? Can't you see her Aisha." I asked.

"The only one I can see is you, Elsword." Aisha answered back.

"My apologies Elsword. I should have told you earlier, but I'm afraid your friend can't see me." Akiko said to me.

"SAY WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Not only your friend but everyone in Elrios. The reason they can't see me is because I'm not supposed to exist in this book. Although they can see the birth eaters because they were created in this book. I was created in a world different than yours. To sum it up, Nobody in Elrios but you, can see me, neither they can hear me or be felt by me." Akiko explained.

"How they can see me?" I asked.

"They can see you because you are involved in this book. But they don't know it's you from one year later."

"Wait, so I'm supposed to be in this book? That doesn't make any sense!" I complained.

"Elsword, are you feeling okay?" Aisha piped up.

"Just play along and act like your casual way." Akiko told me and I followed.

"Ah Yeah, I'm okay I'm okay heheheheh." I scratched my head.

"If you insist." Aisha said. "By the way, you ARE coming to my birthday party. Right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming." I love parties. They're one of the most fun things to do.

"And you DO have a present for me. Right?" Aisha continued.

I froze and turned white. I remembered that I still haven't gotten Aisha her birthday present yet. My hands were numb. Heck, my whole body is numb. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to Aisha anymore. If I say no, she definitely kill me. I tried my hardest to prevent that from happening.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I do have it. It's um... at home right now." I lied.

Believe or not, Aisha bought it. "Good, then you go home and get it while I'm going to my house and decorate it. See ya!" She said as she waved goodbye.

"Y-Yeah, see ya." I waved back.

As soon as Aisha lost sight of me, I lied down on the ground depressed.

"What am I going to do?"

"You could start by looking for Aisha's birthday present." Akiko suggested.

"Oh Shut up!" I groaned.

 **GL: And that ends part 2.**

 **Elsword: Am I going to give Aisha her birthday present in the next part?**

 **GL: Actually, you'll get her present in the next part.**

 **Aisha: Why do you want to end it so fast?**

 **Elsword: can't say.**

 **Aisha: YES YOU CAN!**

 **Elsword: NO I CAN'T!**

 **GL: See you at the next part.**

 **Elsword and Aisha: HEY! YOU CAN'T END IT LIKE THAT!**


	4. Aisha's Birthday Part 3: The Gift

**GL: Let's start part 3.**

 **Elsword: ...**

 **Aisha: What's up Elsword? You've been quiet for a while.**

 **Elsword: Huh? Oh no, it's nothing.**

 **Rena: Are you sure?**

 **Elsword: Yes!**

 **GL: Let's not worry about him and start.**

Aisha's PoV

Elsword sure was acting weird there, but it's probably just my imagination. Anyway, I was at home planning for my birthday party. I'm going to add some streamers for the around the place, some party hats and some flags so it can be pretty. I hope Ann has those butterflies I've ordered for the party. That's when I felt a dark presence. I grabbed my staff and kept my guard up, and I was right to do that because weird, black monsters appeared from out of the ground and started to attack me. Unfortunately they were nothing but cats and dogs.

"Is that all you got? You have to be better than that to fight me." I taunted.

When they were all gone, a big shadow appeared in front of me. I turned around revealing a giant black door. It began to open and coming out was something that chilled down my spine.

Elsword's PoV

I was at Ruben Village trying to remember what I gave Aisha for her birthday. But the more I try to remember, the more depressing I get.

"Hello Elsword" Someone called out to me. It was Ann the shop owner. "What's up? You seem pretty down."

"I am" I replied. "I haven't got a birthday present for Aisha yet."

"Oh my. That's a big problem." Ann said.

"It sure is, maybe I should just go to Aisha empty-handed and suffer the consequences." I gave up.

"Wait!" Ann cried. "I might have something that would help." She went inside for a while and came back with a box and opened it revealing a silver necklace with and violet-colored gem in the middle. "That gem is called a 'Charoite' This violet stone translucent in clarity with a pearly luster, and hardness of 5 to 6. This would be perfect for Aisha."

I've recognized that necklace before. I began to think back again. If I'm not wrong, I did remember giving Aisha a necklace with a violet-colored... THAT IT! That's the birthday present I gave to Aisha last year. I forget that I got it from Ann. Maybe this didn't turn bad after all.

"It totally will. Do you think I could have it." I asked.

"Well, I'm not fond of giving away something so rare. So in exchange, could do something for me?" Ann asked me.

"If it's for the necklace, then I'm all ears." I accepted.

"You see... Aisha wanted some butterflies so she requested some from me. Unfortunately, I'm sold out. I want to go and catch some more but I have to look after my shop. So would you be a good friend and help catch some butterflies for me?" Ann requested.

"Of course." I answered. "So where is the best place where I could find some?"

"I believe there some near your house." Ann suggested as she was giving me a net and a jar.

"Gotcha! Gotta go!" I dashed to my house.

When I got back home, the place was almost covered with butterflies. I can hardly count how many they are. Without hesitating, I started swinging my net around, but for some reason, I keep missing. These butterflies are way faster than I thought they would be, so I had to try harder.

"Do you need some help?" Akiko asked.

"No, I'm good" I replied.

As soon I was about to catch a butterfly, someone grabbed my shoulder. It was Rena.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Catching butterflies." I answered.

"Why?" Her voice was getting deeper.

I was confused for a second but then I finally realized that Rena isn't happy that I'm catching butterflies unless there's a reason. Rena has a thing for nature because she's an elf. Despite that she's smiling, she has a scary aura around her. I had to explain as fast as I can to convince her. "I'm catching butterflies for Ann so she can give them to Aisha for her birthday party."

"Oh, is that it?" Rena said to me.

I nodded. Then Rena finally calmed down. "Then I guess that's okay, as long as they get to go free."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Though these butterflies are so fast I can hardly keep up with them."

"Is that so? Then let me show how it's done." Rena took the net from me. So all I could do is stand and watch.

Rena's PoV

To be honest I really didn't want to do this, but if this is for Aisha's birthday, then I've got no choice. With my speed these butterflies won't see what's coming.

"I'm sorry butterflies," I apologized. "but I'm going to have to catch you for Aisha's birthday party. But don't worry, I'll free you when we start the party."

I began to run in super speed constantly catching the butterflies one by one. I jumped many times and did some back flips along the way. I tried not to feel sad as I was catching. I had to apologized to every butterfly I've caught. After catching 10 butterflies, I gave them to Elsword, along with the net.

Elsword's PoV

As Rena gave me the butterflies, I saw her feeling guilty. I can tell because it's written all over her face.

"Here you go" Rena said in a depressing way.

"Thanks Rena, now I can give them to Ann so I can get Aisha's present." I said.

"Come again?" Rena asked.

Uh Oh. I said too much.

"Thanksforthebutterfliesbye." I dashed to Ann's shop and gave her the butterflies.

"Thank you Elsword, and I was just about to close the shop. So here's the necklace as promised." Ann said as she gave me the box with the necklace inside.

"Thanks a lot! I'm sure Aisha will be very happy once I give this to her."

Akiko suddenly grabbed my shoulder. "Elsword! You have to go and find Aisha, quickly."

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"She's fighting the birth eaters and she cannot handle them anymore. You have to find her now."

I was shocked to hear what she just said. So I left the shop and headed for Aisha's house as fast as I can.

When I got to Aisha's house. I saw her collapsed and trapped in some weird black barrier and some birth eaters surrounding her with the barrier. "AISHA!" I called out slicing the birth eaters away and reaching for her but the barrier stung me when I touched it.

"That is a dark barrier. It cannot be broken until all birth eaters are defeated." Akiko explained

Aisha then regain consciousness. "Owwww. What happened?"

"Aisha! Can you hear me?" I called out.

"Huh? Elsword? Is that you?" Aisha muttered.

"Yes! It's me! What happened?"

"I was fighting some monsters until I was knocked out by a big one and... it's behind you right now." Aisha said shivered.

I suddenly felt the ground shaking a little, then a big shadow appeared behind me. I turned to see what it was and it was the monster that defeated Aisha.

 **GL: And that ends part 3.**

 **Elsword: Looks I'm going to face the boss in the next part.**

 **Aisha: Don't get so excited just because you're fighting a big monster.**

 **Elsword: You worry too much.**

 **Aisha: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? :(**

 **Elsword: YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!**

 **Rena: 'Staring at the two intensively'**

 **Elsword and Aisha: 'Stays silent'**

 **GL: The next part will be the last part of Aisha's birthday. So don't miss out.**

Notes: Charoite does not really exist in Elrios. It can be found only in Siberia and was named after the Chara River in Russia.


	5. Aisha's Birthday Part 4: Victory

**GL: I thought I would also start part 5 (the final part) today just so I can end this quickly.**

 **Elsword: So do you have to-**

 **GL: Yeah. I do.**

 **Aisha: What are you two talking about?**

 **GL: We'll tell you once we've finished your birthday.**

Elsword's PoV

I am finally facing the monster who took down Aisha. It had small arms and small skinny legs, but it had a big head with a lot of strong teeth and a long tail.

"It seems that Achlys has sent one of her dark beasts." Akiko popped up.

"Dark beasts?" I said.

"Yes, dark beasts are Achlys' loyal creations and top commanders. They will always follow her orders, no matter what the costs. This one is called the 'Dark Rex' a wild beast that bites anything that moves with their teeth." Akiko explained.

"Huh. I guess they really do respect her, despite that they are beasts." I said.

"Indeed, because she created them."

"That's the monster that took me down." Aisha told me. "It so strong my magic could hardly even hurt him."

"Then leave the rest to me." I pull my sword and charged at it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Aisha groaned. I was, I just ignored her.

I swung my sword on the Dark Rex's legs but instead of hitting it, it bounced off. I tried hitting it at the back but it had the same effect like last time. So I tried a different approach.

"Eat this. 'FLAME GEYSER'" but it had no effect. The Dark Rex then turned and swung it's tail at me sending me flying into the rocks.

"Ugh, what is that thing's body made of?" I muttered while I was driving the pain away.

"Are you okay Elsword?" Akiko came to me.

"Yeah, does this thing have a weakness?"

"His head looks vulnerable, perhaps you can attack once it lunges it's head down." Akiko suggested.

"Alright, let's do it!" I stood up waiting for the Dark Rex to attack me. The Dark Rex lunges it's head and tries to bite me with it's sharp teeth. I immediately dodged out of the way, and charged at it again.

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted. I stabbed my sword into the the beast's head. The monster raised it's head up roaring the pain along with me holding onto my sword that is stuck in it's head.

"It's working." I thought to myself. When the Rex stopped, I stabbed sword into it constantly until it dies. After many stabs, The Dark Rex launched me out of it's head. Luckily I landed into a bush and got back on my feet. The Rex began to bend lower to the ground meaning it's getting weak.

"My turn!" Akiko passed on. She took out a somewhat card from her robe and tossed it under the Dark Rex. Then it started to glow and it was spreading into the ground. Suddenly, huge chains came out from the ground and surrounded the beast, now it was all chained up and stuck into the ground.

"Wha-What did you just do?" I said in amazement.

"Once the dark beast is weakened, I have the power to keep it down unless it tries to struggle." Akiko explained. "Now, hurry and finish it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." I smirked. I charged at the Dark Rex once more and unleashed a powerful move.

"IMPACT SLASH!" I shouted as I sliced the monster's head into two. After that, the Dark Rex began to disappear leaving nothing but black dust. And now that all the birth eaters are gone, the dark barrier that was keeping Aisha trapped vanished into nothing. When I saw her free, I came to her.

"Are you all right, Aisha?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just some small bruises but I'm fine." Aisha told me.

"That's good now that you're safe."

"Whatever, now I have to remake my decorations because those black fiends destroyed them." She grumbled.

"Heh, True. I'll helped you remake the party."

"Oh and Elsword..."

"Yeah?"

"Um... thanks for saving me back there, I really appreciate it." Aisha said blushing a bit.

"Don't mention it, it's my duty of a knight after all." I scratched my head. "Oh by the way, here's your birthday present."

"Thank you and... um... you don't mind if I open it now, do you?"

"Of course not." I answered.

Aisha opened the box and she was shocked how Elsword gave her something she never thought he would give her: a necklace with a chaorite gemstone in it. "No way" She said.

"Yes Way." I talked back.

"But... why would go this far? You don't have to do this. I didn't expect you to give me something so... so... beautiful."

"I know, I was really dumb and hot-headed when I was young." I explained. "But when I got older, I finally understood what you and everyone else really are. Sure, you nag a lot and complain about what I do, but that's what I like about you. I'm giving this to you because... you're my friend. Happy Birthday, Aisha." I hugged her tight.

I can tell that Aisha is blushing deep red, but I didn't care, she didn't even try to break the hug either. "You... You should have told me that from the start, baka." She said.

I finally remembered that Aisha's birthday was one of the most best birthdays I've had.

After a long hug, I let go of Aisha. "Come on, let's get this party started." I said.

"Right! I'll go and get the decorations, stay here." Aisha went into house to get them.

"You've done well, Elsword." Akiko popped up again.

"Heh it was nothing, I guess I should thank you for the help back there."

"My pleasure. Now that Aisha's birthday will exist, your task here is done. I will send you back to reality."

"Huh? What?" I didn't hear her but she didn't repeat it again. Instead she gave me a long stare. That's when I began to feel sleepy. I collapsed down into the ground. Before I blacked out, I could hear Akiko's last words. "Until we meet again." is all could hear from her.

"...ke up, Elsword! ...ome on, wake up! Elsword!" I heard voices so I tried to wake up. I blinked a couple of times finding myself in my own room again.

"Huh? I'm back in my room?"

"Geez, how long do you plan own sleeping?" It was Aisha waking me up.

"Huh? Aisha?" I muttered.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I've got a job for you so could you meet me outside the house?" She told me.

"Oh, okay." I answered.

"Get yourself ready, and don't make me wait too long."

Aisha left my room. And before she left I noticed she was wearing the necklace I gave her last year. It looks like I've returned back to my time. I wasn't entirely sure though, but when I looked at my birthday picture book, the photos of Aisha's birthday party were back in the pages. This means that Aisha's birthday party was a success. When I flipped the pages, the pictures from the others birthday party weren't there. I've realized that there was more to do in this book, and when that time comes, I will be ready to face what's in front of me.

Aisha's Birthday: END

 **GL: Phew! Finally done the first birthday.**

 **Elsword: So GL, Are you going to tell them?**

 **GL: Yes, yes I am.**

 **Aisha: Huh? What are you two talking about?**

 **GL: Okay listen up! My summer holidays are over now. So I'm going back to school tomorrow. From now on, I'll be making chapters only on the weekends and public holidays (If I have time).**

 **Aisha: No way! Then Elsword, you-**

 **Elsword: Yes... I knew.**

 **Aisha: Why didn't you-**

 **Elsword: Because GL told me not to tell you. Sorry.**

 **GL: Yeah, I'm sorry too. But that's just how life is. Sometimes you have day offs and now they just fade away. So I hope you can wait patiently until next weekend. Have a nice day everyone!" 'Peace'**


	6. Rena's Birthday Part 1: Emerald Quest

**GL: Phew, I'm finally back to continue.**

 **Elsword: Took you long enough.**

 **GL: Look, I just had too much work okay?**

 **Elsword: Alright. Now where do we go from here?**

 **GL: We'll be starting Rena's birthday.**

 **Rena: Yay!**

 **GL: Let's get to it!**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (19)**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker (Unknown)**

 **Raven: Blade Master (27)**

 **Eve: Code Nemesis (Unknown)**

 **Region: Ruben**

Elsword's PoV

I was heading my way back to my house until I ran into Rena who was raking the leaves.

"Hey Rena, What are you doing?" I called out.

"Oh, hi Elsword, just raking some leaves since there isn't anything much to do." Rena replied.

"I see, well I'll be heading to be my room. See ya!" I waved as I entered my house.

"Bye." She waved back.

When I got to my room, I saw something glowing on my bookshelf. It was my birthday picture book. I took it out and opened it and it seemed ready to pull me in again. Since I don't have a choice I touched the book and let it pull me inside and I was falling again.

I woke up in my room again and everything seemed normal, except that when I looked at the calendar, it says that Rena's birthday is today. I tried not to freak out. Generally this is deja vu all over again.

"We meet again Elsword." said a voice behind me. It was Akiko.

"So, we're back here again." I asked.

"Yes, but in a different timeline. Today is Rena's birthday. So I suggest you probably go to her village." She said to me.

I went outside and headed to the elf village. When I was on my way there, birth eaters showed up again and they looked a bit bigger than I last saw them. "Whoa! who customized them to become like giant soldiers?" I said.

"Ever since you saved Aisha's birthday celebration, Achlys knew someone was trying to stop her from transferring out of the book. So she started bringing out stronger enemies to destroy whoever is stopping her."

"Is that so? Well, even if she sends stronger monsters, I can still take them." I said as I pulled my sword out and charged at them. I slashed them with my sword but instead of them lying down dead, they came back up. "Okay, I guess you weren't kidding about them being stronger than last time." I said to Akiko

Believe it or not, those birth eaters were actually giving me a hard time and I found myself surrounded by them. Right before they were going to charge at me, a huge blast came from out of nowhere and blasted the birth eaters into dust. I looked around to see who did that, then I found Aisha and Eve coming out.

"Geez Elsword. you know can't handle everything by yourself." Aisha sighed.

"In any case, are you alright Elsword?" Eve asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." I catched my breath.

"Let's rest here for now then." Aisha said.

We sat down and rested. "So, you guys do know that Rena's birthday is today right?" I asked Aisha and Eve.

"Yeah. I already got a present for her, so has Eve but I don't know if Rena would like it since she's not into machines much."

"I am sure my vacuum drone would satisfy her." Eve said.

"Well, she does clean a lot so I think she might like it." I complimented.

"What about you Elsword? What are YOU going to give Rena for her birthday?" Aisha asked me.

"I'm still working on that. I'm going to her village to get some ideas from the elves." I explained.

After a short rest, We parted our ways.

When I got there all the elves came to greet me.

"You must be Elsword, one of Rena's friends, yes? One of the elves asked me. I nodded. "Pleased to meet you, are you here to celebrate Rena's birthday anniversary?"

I played along. "Yeah, I'm trying to find a present to give her for her birthday, and I thought you guys might have some ideas."

"Awww, how kind of you. How about giving her a special ring? You might find one in the accessory shop over there. " another elf suggested.

I headed to the accessory shop and met the shop owner. "Welcome, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Do you have a special ring in your merchandise? I need it as a birthday present for my friend who is also an elf." I asked.

"Well, I do have one but it's not completed yet." She answered.

"Can you show it to me?" I requested.

The shop owner said yes and went to get the ring. She came back with a small green box revealing a small ring with a size that can fit through a finger and a hole at the top. "It is missing with a very rare material." she said.

I asked "What is it?"

"It called 'El Wind Emerald' it's a green material hidden somewhere deep in the forest ruins. Unfortunately it is blocked by a ancient door." The shop owner explained.

"How can I get in?"

"You'll need 2 stone keys to open it. One is silver and the other is gold. I think they hidden somewhere in the White Mist Swamp."

"Is that all? Thanks! I'll be back with the emerald in my hand." I said when I left.

I was now at the White Mist Swamp. Before I could go any further birth eaters appeared again. "Oh come on, I don't have time for this." I groaned.

Before I could pull my sword out, I suddenly heard slices and dices, and before I knew it, all the birth eaters were cut in half. The one who sliced them all was a man in a white coat with a sharp blade and metal arm which is a nasod arm. It was Raven.

"Weaklings! You're too slow!" The Blade Master said.

 **GL: That's it for now.**

 **Elsword: Sounds like I'm going have a hard time with these birth eaters.**

 **Raven: If you train enough, you should be fine.**

 **Aisha: Or maybe you should leave things to us.**

 **Elsword: Not helping, Aisha!**

 **GL: See you in part 2!**

Notes: El Wind Emerald is just something I came up with.


	7. Rena's Birthday Part 2: Two Keys

**GL: Sorry for being so late. I had some work to do.**

 **Elsword: What'd you do?**

 **GL: Sorry, it's personal.**

 **Elsword: 'Sigh' Fine.**

Elsword's PoV

Looks like Raven got the drop on the birth eaters before I did, and boy did he took them out well. "Thanks Raven, I was getting sick of those things." I said to him.

"So you ran into them too?" Raven asked. I nodded. "I see, now what are you doing here in the White Mist Swamp?"

"I trying to find two stone statues that will help me get to the ancient door in the forest ruins." I explained.

"Why are you going in here?" He asked.

"Let's just say it's for Rena's birthday." I answered.

"I see, then you're going to need someone to go with you if you're going in there."

"Let me guess, you want to come with me to the ruins. Don't you." I asked. Raven nodded.

"You should take him with you, Elsword." Akiko said to me. "I sense a large amount of dark energy in there."

When I heard that, I agreed to let Raven tag along to get the El Wind Emerald. We started looking around the swamp, but the mist is so foggy you can hardly see anything. What could stone statues be doing in the middle of a mist swamp. Luckily I managed to find the silver statue in the high mountains and it sure was hard to get up there since it was the highest mountain. Now to look for the golden statue. The only problem we've looked everywhere except for that deep hole. Raven and I jumped in founding ourselves surrounded by black, moving skeletons.

"Huh? Moving skeletons? There's something funny going on?" Raven muttered.

"I don't think I'd called that funny, more like I call creepy." I shivered.

After taking out all the skeletons. Something was glowing from the rocks, we lift up the rocks revealing the golden statue. That's just what we needed. We climbed out the hole and headed for the forest ruins.

When we got there. We ran into some bandits along with a familiar face. It was the bandit leader, Bantus. "I hear there's a great treasure hidden behind that door, and it's seems that you two have the keys to open it, so be good boys and hand them over."

"Not on my watch!" I said as I draw my sword.

"You're going to have to take from us." Raven draw his sword as well.

"Fine, give it your best shot!" Bantus and his bandits charged at us.

Unfortunately, Bantus and his minions were nothing like playthings because we trained really hard to get strong. In under 10 minutes, they were all down.

"Morons, they should think more before they act." Raven put his sword back.

"Now that that's outta the way, let's open the door." I said.

I putted the golden statue in one of the panels while Raven putted the silver one in the other. Once they were inserted, there was a sudden earthquake. The ancient door began to slowly open revealing a long passageway that leads to the El Wind Emerald.

"NOW!" cried a voice. It was Bantus who was still alive. That's when a couple of bandits appeared from out of nowhere and immediately entered the passageway.

"Darn it! They're getting ahead of us." Raven cried.

"Then let's move before they reach for the Emerald." I said.

Me and Raven entered the passageway as fast as we can but I have a strange feeling that it's not going to be easy.

 **GL: That ends part 2**

 **Raven: That was kind of short.**

 **GL: Yeah because I'm running out of time and... Uh Oh, it's time to go. My mom's calling me.**

 **Elsword: Wha- But we haven't discussed about-**

 **GL: Sorrygottagobye!**


	8. Rena's Birthday Part 3: Lost Ruins

**GL: Weekend is here, so I'm back.**

 **Elsword: Finally, I was getting pumped up on what's inside those ruins.**

 **Raven: Don't get your hopes up, Elsword. You don't know what's in there... yet.**

 **GL: Then let's begin if you want to find out.**

Raven' PoV

Darn it! The bandits got ahead of us making it difficult to find what we're looking for. We need to speed up as fast as we can. We stopped as we found multiple pathways that each leads somewhere.

"Great! Which way is it?" Elsword groaned.

"We must split up." I suggested.

"No! It'll just make it harder for me to find you if we have to escape." Elsword exclaimed. "I've got an idea. Why don't we leave a trail behind us so we know where to get back. Let's make an arrow that leads to the direction we're going in."

"Good thinking. Now which pathway?"

"I'd say right. Can't go wrong with right. Right?"

"I guess so." I agreed.

So we made an arrow on the direction of the passageway we're taking and proceeded through.

Elsword's PoV

We were heading our way through the ruins when we felt an earthquake. Then something huge landed behind us. We turned and found a giant boulder, and it was moving towards us and it was going faster and faster and faster. Raven and I freaked and ran like crazy. We're now being chased by a giant boulder, and what is this strange feeling? We then see a door that is closing, we ran even faster and then slid under the door as it closes. We were safe... for now.

"I 'Huff' am never 'Huff' doing that again." I said as I was catching my breath exhausted.

"We're not done yet. We still have to keep moving." Raven exclaimed.

"I know." I groaned as we continued exploring.

We found ourselves in a place full of water and saw a stone snake that is somehow moving on it's own. "How the el are supposed to get the door from here? especially when it's closed." I muttered.

"I've spotted three switches at the top of this area, you'll need to press all three of them to open the door." Akiko explained.

"Well, excuse me for not seeing them."

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"N-Nothing, just follow me."

The switches was way too high up so we didn't bother climbing up the platforms when there's none left. Then there was a switch we found, we pressed it and then suddenly, the water level rose higher. I could see another switch from here but it's too far away.

"Seems we'll have to swim our way there." Raven said.

"Oh no! I'm not going in the water, not with that snake swimming around there." I complained.

"Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be dangerous, we might jump on it and let it swim around to reach the other side."

"Fine, but it better not bite me." We waited for the right time for the snake to be in front of us and jumped on it. The snake was moving ridiculously fast, we had to held on tight, especially when we're moved back and fourth in to the water making us wet. When we've reached for our destination, we jumped off the snake and pressed and the switch and now to press the other two.

Time goes by as we finally pressed all the three switches and the door was finally opened. We proceeded through and found ourselves in a big area surrounded by stone golems, then they started to become life and attacked us.

"Finally, I've been itching for a fight." I drew my sword, Raven drew his and we sliced the golems into rocks one by one. But then the rocks started to move and were gathering together and turned into golems again. We sliced them again and again but they kept going back up.

"There's no end to this. We need to find a way out." Raven exclaimed.

"But where?" I couldn't find a place to get out. Then I noticed a crack in one of the walls and thought that might be it. I stood behind it and taunted the golems. "Hey! Stone breath! Over here!" I shouted. A golem lunged it's fist at me. I managed to dodge just in time and the wall broke into pieces revealing a passageway, small enough for me and Raven to get through. "Come on, Raven!" I shouted at him. We escaped through the passageway and left the area.

"This is getting ridiculous! Are you sure we're going the right way?" Raven asked me.

"Hold on! I see a light, just ahead." I said. We exit through the passage way and now we were in a room and saw a dark green gem with a strong green aura floating in a pedestal. "That must be it! The El Wind Emerald. We found it! Looks like the bandits got the bad luck." I smirked.

"It would seem so." Raven chuckled.

"Now let's get this back to the elf village and make that ring."

Just as I was about to grab the Emerald, Raven stopped me. "Hold on a minute. Take a look at this." Raven told me while pointing on the walls.

We looked at the writings and images on the wall and saw a huge dragon-like monster attacking villagers. "What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it must have been something that has been done in the past. I may think taking that gem is a bad idea." Raven said.

"No... This... can't be." Akiko was shivered with fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"This beast, it exists here? In Elrios?" She began floating away from the image.

"What are you talking about?" Before I could set another eye on her. I saw that the El Wind Emerald wasn't in the pedestal.

"HA HA! I got the treasure!" It was one of Bantus's bandits, he must have made it here too. "While you morons weren't looking, I managed to grabbed this beautiful treasure, the boss will be please when I return this to him."

"Not if we can help it." I shouted as Raven and I drew our swords. But just as we were about to charge at him, a huge earthquake happened.

"Whoa! What the heck now!?" I shouted. Then the ground began to crack and then collapse. We were all falling down into the depths.

 **GL: That ends part 3.**

 **Elsword: Aw man. And we were just getting to the good part too.**

 **Raven: Seems like that'll have to wait.**

 **GL: Indeed. I hope you enjoyed that Indiana Jones montage at the boulder chasing scene.**

 **Elsword: So that's what it was.**

 **GL: See you at the next part!**


	9. Rena's Birthday Part 4: The Guardian

**GL: Okay. Let's get back to where we left off.**

 **Elsword: Finally, the best part is here.**

 **Raven: Be ready for what's coming.**

 **GL: I wish you two luck.**

Elsword's PoV

I managed to regain consciousness from that fall, so has Raven.

"You all right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, geez that was quite a fall." I replied as I rubbed my head. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're in the depths of the ruins, where the beast is sealed in." Akiko explained.

"The beast?" I asked.

"The one you saw in the wall." She answered.

I looked around area and then saw the El Wind Emerald. I ran to pick up. "Phew, it's not damaged that's a good thing." I sighed in relief. That's when another earthquake happened. "Again!? What the heck is causing these quakes?"

Then something suddenly came from underground. It a giant long, black-colored, dragon-like monster that looked like the one in the walls.

"No... This is what I was afraid of. It's the Dark Draco. It seems that Achlys has taken control of this beast as well." Akiko was shivering with fear as she saw it.

"What! This is her doing? Seems like that lady is playing hard to get." I drew my sword out.

"Whatever this is, it doesn't look friendly." Raven said as he draw his sword.

We charged to the beast but it started flying around like crazy and started using wind attacks against us and sent us flying. We managed to land back on our feet.

"Cannon Blade!" Raven shot energy blasts at the Dark Draco but it didn't seem to have effect on it.

"Air Slash!" I slashed energy waves at the beast but it hardly made a dent the it.

"Ugh, it's too high up for us to intercept, and our ranged attacks are useless. You got any strategies?" I asked Raven.

"We need to find it's weak spot. I think the head might be the source. If we're to attack him close, we're going to have to climb on the beast and attack him."

"Sounds like a plan." We waited for the time where the Dark Draco will come closer to us. It fires energy balls at us, luckily we can dodge them. That's when the beast decided to charge at us. We dodged and together, we jumped aboard the beast and held on. When the beast flying up and gaining momentum, we charged to the head and stabbed it we our swords. The beast was roaring in pain but we were not done yet. We started the slashing the parts of the body so it will stop flying. We jumped off the beast leaving it completely wounded and weakened.

"It's time!" Akiko planted the chain trap card under the beast and the chains popped up from under the ground and chained the beast into the ground.

"What the- What was that?" Raven said amazed.

"Let's just say we have a little help from someone. Now let's finish it."

"Allow me." Raven began charging his finishing move. "EAT THIS! EXTREME BLADE" Raven started doing massive, uncontrollable slashes on the Dark Draco knowing that it has been the defeated. The dark aura in the beast faded away. The beast's skin changed from purple and black to green and white. And somehow the dragon regain consciousness again. Me and Raven took some steps back with a swords pointed to it.

"I am Horai the sky dragon. You were the ones to free me? You have my undying gratitude. In return, I'll let you take the El Wind Emerald."

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean you're not dangerous. Are you?" I asked Horai.

"I only give the El Wind Emerald to those who prove themselves worthy. I faced many warriors who come here, however they could not defeat me. I was controlled by the witch named Achlys and forced to be sealed in these ruins. But thanks you, you defeated me, and quite skillfully. For millions of years I have preserved the balance of this world. Now Achlys has emerged - and haven't merely upset that balance, but utterly destroyed it. Or so they thought. For thanks to you, Elsword and Raven, I have regained my senses and my power."

'Then it seems my journey is far from over' I thought to myself.

"I see, then turning you back to normal was the right decision." Raven said.

"We part ways here, humans. I will now take you back to the outside ruins." Horai shot a beam at us causing us to teleport out of the ruins and back to the ruin entrance.

 **GL: How was the fight.**

 **Elsword: Kind of fun actually.**

 **Raven: Indeed, but we're not done yet.**

 **GL: He's right. The next part will be the end. So I'll see you then.**


	10. Rena's Birthday Part 5: Feelings

**GL: This is the last part of Rena's birthday.**

 **Rena: I can't wait for my birthday present from you two.**

 **Raven: and I can't wait that I'm going to give to you.**

 **Elsword: If you two lovebirds are done, let's get started already.**

 **Rena: W-We're not lovebirds, we're just friends.**

 **Elsword: Suuuuure.**

 **GL: BEGIN!**

Elsword's PoV

After Horai fired a beam at me and Raven, everything was so bright we closed our eyes. Right before we knew it, we were back outside the forest ruins.

"That was crazy, but at least we got the El Wind Emerald." I sighed of relief.

"What are you going to do with it?" Raven asked.

"Take it to the elf village, give it to the alchemist and there we have Rena's birthday present."

"I see, I'll come with you."

We headed to the elf village and showed the alchemist the El Wind Emerald.

"Wow! I didn't think you'd be able to get it." She said amazed.

"Neither did we, now craft that ring for us." I exclaimed.

"Right!" Soon afterwards, the alchemist came back with a small box with the ring inside and this time, it had a piece of the El Wind Emerald attached to the top. "Here you go, and thank you for waiting." She said as she gave it to me.

"It's beautiful," Raven said in amazement. "You're lucky you're giving Rena something amazing. I wish I could give it to her."

"Wait! You mean you don't have a present for yet." I asked. Raven shook his head. I see. In that case, YOU give to her."

Raven was surprised as I gave him the box. "What!? Why?"

"You love her a lot, don't you? So I think it's better if you gave it to her."

"I don't really love her, I just..." There was nothing but silence as Raven stopped talking. "Very well, I'll give it to her."

"Good on you, Raven. Now let's go the birthday party."

Raven's PoV

Elsword and I headed to Rena's birthday party. When we got there, Rena was the only one there. "Oh. Hello Raven." Rena said to me. I greeted back to her. "You're early, what brings you here?"

"Elsword and I were just bringing your present here." I answered.

"Really? That's sweet. But where's Elsword?"

"Huh? He's right he-" I turned to found out that he's not here. I then realized that Elsword is giving me and Rena alone time together. I then tried to change my sentence. "H-He's gone to bring the others." I lied.

"Oh, okay." She then saw the box on my hand. "Is that my present?"

"No... I mean YES." I felt nervous for some reason. I could hardly give her a proper answer.

"Raven, are you okay?" Rena asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I gave the box to Rena.

"It's so small. Um... Can I open it?"

"Sure, sure." I didn't realize what I said until she was opening the box. "Wait! Don't open the bo-" But it was too late. Rena had opened the box revealing a small, sliver ring with a green, emerald gem in top of it.

"Oh my, it's beautiful." Rena said surprised.

"Rena, this is my present for you." I tried my best to say. "I always think about you because you remind me of my deceased wife. That's why I always paid attention to you and saving you a lot of times. This symbolizes my feelings to you."

Rena began to blush a little. "Raven..."

I then began to hug her. "I promise I will protect you with all my might."

"O-Okay, thank you." is what Rena could only say as she hugged me as well.

Elsword's PoV

It looks like the confession was a success. I was eavesdropping them behind a tree to give them some alone time. I guess, giving the ring to Raven was a good idea after all. That's when Akiko popped up again.

"You have done well, Elsword." She said to me.

"Done well? Done Well? I'VE DONE AWESOME!" I whispered.

"Unfortunately you have only managed to save two birthdays and you still have a long way to go. But yes, you have done... 'awesome'. Anyway, it's time for you to return to your own time." Akiko gave me the scary glare and then I passed out... again.

"ome on... sword... ke up... PLEASE, WAKE UP ELSWORD!" I jumped my head up finding myself in my room again. "Phew, you're finally awake." It was Rena trying to wake me. "Come downstairs, dinner is ready." She turned and went downstairs.

I yawned. Before she left, I noticed she was wearing a silver ring with the piece of the El Wind Emerald in her finger. It seems I've gone back to my time again. When I looked at the book, I saw pictures of Rena's birthday party and then I smiled. It looks like I've completed another birthday. I putted my book back in the bookshelf and waited for the next time it will glow again.

Rena's Birthday: END

 **GL: That ends Rena's birthday.**

 **Elsword: SEE, I told you you were lovebirds.**

 **Raven: Don't make this harder, Elsword.**

 **Elsword: But it's the truth, ain't it?**

 **Raven: 'Sigh' Maybe so but-**

 **Rena: Can you two not talk about this? It makes me feel embarrassed.**

 **Elsword and Raven: Sorry.**

 **GL: see you at the next birthday. 'Peace'**


	11. Raven's Birthday Part 1: The Accessories

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Sorry for not being here for a while.**

 **Elsword: Where in the world have you been?**

 **GL: Studying, Homework and don't forget to mention the other stories I had to write and also the exams I have to study and-**

 **Elsword: That's enough! I get it! I'm sorry I asked.**

 **Raven: Next will be my birthday huh?**

 **GL: Yup! Let's go!**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (19)**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker (Unknown)**

 **Raven: Blade Master (28)**

 **Eve: Code Nemesis (Unknown)**

 **Chung: Iron Paladin (16)**

Elsword's PoV

I was walking in the village going home with the groceries when I bumped in someone. "Oof!" I groaned as I fell backwards. I then notice the groceries were a mess.

"Whoa! Are you okay, Elsword?" I looked up to see Raven lending his hand to me. I grabbed it as I pulled myself up.

"Yeah! Thanks and sorry for bumping into you." I scratched my head to see if it's okay.

"No problem. Here, let me help" He then started to pick up the groceries and put them all in the bag. "Going shopping?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"I see..." He then started to feel a bit mopey.

"Are you alright, Raven?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." He answered. "I must be going now. See ya!" He then went passed me.

"See ya!" I turned to see Raven wave at me before I lost his sight. Raven was acting a little bit depressed which was a bit suspicious. If it is related to my birthday book, then this could be trouble. I immediately ran to my house, tossed the groceries to the table and headed to my room. I took my birthday photobook and opened it as it was glowing once more.

"I knew it! Welp...Here I go!" I jumped into the book and flew into the portal and passed out again.

I immediately woke up from my bed and looked at my calendar, stating the it is Raven's birthday today.

"That explains a lot." I said to myself.

"It does, doesn't it?" I almost shrieked and turned around to see Akiko floating in front of me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I shouted.

"Apologies, right now, Achlys are sending stronger Birth Eaters since she failed to destroy Aisha and Rena's birthday."

"Is that so? Well no matter how strong they are, I can take them on just fine."

"If you're going to fight them, I won't stop you. But I must warn you, they're stronger than you think."

"Don't worry. If it's hard, I'll just invite someone to help me. It shouldn't be a problem."

I got out to my house and saw the blue sky looking like nothing has happened yet. Until someone came to me. He had long yellow hair with a bit of brown in the two sides and was wearing white and blue armor. It was Chung, the son of the legendary Helputt.

"Elsword!" He yelled.

"Oh, Chung, you know Raven's birthday is today, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not to worry about that? Some of the accessories for the dress aren't done yet, and we need them to complete it."

"Dress?" I asked confused.

"Don't you know? We're making a dress which looked like Raven's fiance. We discussed about this. Didn't you remember?"

That's when it clicked into my head. Raven's present was to dress Rena as Raven's deceased fiance, Seris. We thought that it would help him heal the wound of his painful past.

"Of course I remember."

"We need the missing accessories to complete the dress in order for Raven to recognise Rena as her."

"Any ideas to where we could find them?" I asked.

"I may think Eve knows where we could find them. I think she's over at Aisha's house."

"Great! Let's go!" I started to head for Aisha's house. Chung followed me.

But just as we were about to leave, we were being ambush by Birth Eaters.

"Oh brother...Wait is that a cannon they're holding?" I asked as I noticed they were holding cannons.

"They are. These cannons may look small, but their firepower is severely strong. I suggest you shouldn't get hit by it." Akiko explained.

"I think so...What are they?" Chung asked answering Elsword's question.

"Let's just say they're another horde of demons. Let's take 'em." We both drew our weapons and started to attack. The Birth Eaters fired their cannons. They were so fast, we barely dodged it. Some managed to hit us, but we parried with our weapons. But their firepower were so strong we slid backwards.

"What strong firepower. Where did they get those cannons?" Chung panted.

"I have no idea." I answered. We continued to run to them.

" **Siege Shelling!** " Chung shouted as he fired cannonballs at the monsters' cannons so they won't get shot again. With his help, we were able to dodge them in a nick of time just enough to reach to the eaters.

" **Sandstorm!** " I created a tornado with my sword. All of them were sent flying.

" **Aceldama!** " Chung fired multiple missiles at them and hit every single last one of them. After that, they all faded away in the air. "Wha? What happened to them?" He asked surprised.

"They're gone, you defeated them." I answered. "That's what happened to them."

"Oh...Okay?" He said confused.

"Let's just go to Aisha's house, okay?" I sighed as I put my sword beside my hips.

As we were heading to Aisha's house, we ran into her at the plains. "Oh, hey, Aisha. What's up?" I greeted her.

"Nothing much, just trying to catch these butterflies...WHICH ARE REALLY DIFFICULT TO CATCH!" She shouted angrily while she started running after them with a net. "GEEZ! WHY ARE THESE THINGS SO HARD TO CATCH!?"

"I can take it that those are for the birthday party." Chung whispered but Aisha didn't hear him. "By the way, Aisha. Where is Eve right now?"

"She's at my house with Rena, now let me catch these persistent insects." She growled.

"Sure...Come on, Chung. Let's go!" We both let Aisha do her work as we headed to her house. When we got there, we saw Rena and Eve looking at something from the other side of the cliff.

"Hey guys!" I waved to them getting their attention.

"Elsword! Chung! You've come just the right time." Rena smiled at us making us a little embarrassed. "Eve found one of the accessories needed for the dress to be complete. It's a special flower called a 'Spring Starflower'. It's at the other side of this cliff."

"I'm afraid it's impossible to reach, even for me." Eve sighed.

"Why not get Aisha to teleport you there?" I asked.

"We could, but Aisha is too busy catching the butterflies." Rena sighed.

"We don't you help her, Rena?" Chung asked.

"I'd love to, but you see, I haven't finish sewing the dress, and helping Aisha would reduce the time on finishing the dress before Raven's birthday party." Rena explained. All of us sighed. "I bet Hoffman at Elder could help, but it seems it's been blocked by thorns."

"Ok, leave it to me!" I pump my chest before I ran to Elder.

"H-Hey! Elsword! Wait up!" Chung shouted as he followed.

While walking to Elder, we starting chatting about Raven's present. "Refresh my memory, Chung. What does Seris's dress look like?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, Eve said she wore a light-blue and yellow dress. She had blond hair and had a 'Spring Starflower' like Rena said." Chung explained. I'm not so sure about this one but I believe she wore a pendant with a very special jewel."

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Well, I don't remember what it's called, but it should be somewhere in Elrios...I think."

"Then there's no time to lose. Let's get to Elder Village."

"Yeah, let's hope nothing bad will happen..."

We saw Elder village and were shocked to see a lot of smoke coming from it. "You just HAD to say it, didn't you?" I groaned as we both ran as fast as we can to Elder.

 **GL: Let's stop here. I know that was short, but you gotta split into parts you know. Don't worry, I'll make the next story as fast as I can. Until then, see you in the next part!**


	12. Raven's Birthday Part 2: The Cologne

**GL: I'm back with another chapter. I think I need to act quick before I get my work done. So yeah, Enough wasting time! Let's do this!**

Chung's PoV

Out of all times, Elder just had to be attacked. What bad luck we have right now. We immediately headed to the village only to find out that the village is under attack by the monsters we fought awhile back.

"Ugh! Stopping me from keeping birthdays safe is one thing, but invading a region is another. You guys are taking this too far!"

I didn't understand what Elsword was saying. He sound like he somehow knows what's going on. "Elsword. What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Wha- Oh...Um...Nothing. Let's not worry and get rid of these monsters." He said as he drew his sword and began slashing all the monsters he could find. He knew there was no time to chat so I helped taking the monsters as well.

We took out as many demons as we could but there was so many of them, the two of us were not enough to take all of them. I knew that I need to act fast. I positioned my cannon as candle and yelled " **Aceldama!** " as I fired 20 missiles in the sky.

All of the monsters look up in the sky as the missiles came back down and exploded right below them. In no time at all, all the demons in the region were gone.

"Awesome work, Chung!" Elsword praised as we both high-five together.

"Thank you very much, you two." We both turn to see Hoffman, the chief of Elder. "As expected of the El Search Party. You guys are the best heroes in Elrios."

"H-Hoffman...You're making me blush." I scratched my head blushing red with embarrassment.

"No problem, Hoffman. But the reason we're actually is that we came to ask you something." Elsword said.

"Sure, ask away." Hoffman smiled.

"You see, We were wondering if you could send your men to cross the other side of the cliff near Aisha's house."

"Oh, we would love to, but I don't have the time just now. I'm certain I could think of something though." Hoffman answered. "Why don't you catch a few butterflies with this?" He handed us a green spray can with butterfly symbols on it.

"Um...What is this?" I asked confused.

"This is a butterfly cologne. Spraying this will attract any butterfly to the scent it is in. I heard one of your friends are catching butterflies, so I thought this might help. This will be pretty decent if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Hoffman. We'll great use of it." Elsword made a thumbs-up and left the village before I followed him.

Elsword's PoV

"Can you explain why this will help us?" Chung asked.

Looks like he doesn't know why we need it. I let out a sigh and explained it to him. "I feel like Aisha is still having trouble catching those butterflies. Don't you think?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't want to say no, but I may think she's having a few problems." He said as he was rolling his fingers.

"That's just it. we're going to use this spray to help her get some butterflies. With that done, we can ask her help get us to the other side of the cliff near her house."

"Ooooh I get it now." Chung finally understood.

After a long way back to Ruben, we managed to find Aisha who was still trying to catch butterflies.

"ARGH! HOLD STILL ALREADY! CAN'T YOU GUYS BE GOOD AND FLY INTO MY NET!?" She roared with anger.

"Um...Aisha?" Chung called her quietly.

"WHAT!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!?" She shouted angrily causing Chung to froze with fear. And he looks like he's almost about to cry. Aisha snapped out of it after seeing Chung's face like that. "Ah. Sorry, Chung. I was just so mad at those butterflies, I couldn't help myself from raging too much."

"I don't blame you. Butterflies are small things that are hard to catch." I sighed.

"Hmph! Well, if there isn't anything you want to talk about, I'll continue on this stupid catching." She said as she turned away.

"Okay, we'll just go while we have something that can easily help us catch butterflies." I teased as he turned away as well.

That's when Aisha's mind clicked. She turned back, grabbed I and turned me around. "You...have something that can help you...catch butterflies easily?" She asked as she was breaking up words. I slowly nodded. Then I saw tears in her eyes. "PLEASE HELP ME! I'M BEGGING YOU! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! RAVEN'S BIRTHDAY PARTY IS STARTING SOON AND I HAVEN'T CAUGHT A SINGLE BUTTERFLY. SO HELP ME! PLEEEEEAAASE!"

She sounded incredibly serious. It's not often you see her begging you like that, especially at me. Since she's suffered a lot, refusing was the worst option. So instead of denying her, I did the opposite. Besides, we need her to do something for us. "All right, but in exchange, can you do something for us?" I answered her.

"...What is it?" Aisha asked with a stubborn face. She looked like we're going to ask her something weird. I sighed as that girl just doesn't know the situation.

"We need your help to teleport us to the other side of the cliff near your house. Eve found one of the accessories needed to for the dress for Raven's birthday present."

"Oh, is that it?" She asked with a little surprised. I nodded. "Why didn't say so?" I slightly twitched. "Anyway, do you have anything that can help me catch these butterflies? A net is out of the question. So you got something?"

"Actually, we do." I took the butterfly cologne out of my pocket.

"What is that?" She asked curious.

"It's a butterfly cologne. It attracts butterflies to where you spray it." Chung explained.

"...And how is this going to help us?"

I groaned. She still doesn't get it. "We could use it as a trap. For example, if we spray it in a box, the butterflies will go into the box because of it's cologne. Then we close the box and... wolla! We have butterflies."

"Now I get it. Nice thinking, Els. Where'd you get something like that?"

"Hoffman from Elder." I answered.

Aisha gave me an disoriented look. "Why would Hoffman have something like that?" She asked confused.

"...I have no idea." I was confused too, as well as Chung.

"Aaaaanyway let's get to work. Do you have a jar, Aisha?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered as she pulled out a big jar from her bag.

"Good, now to spray inside and..." I spray the butterfly cologne in the jar. "There we go!" We could see green clouds inside the jar.

We saw the scent coming out and towards the butterflies. The butterflies felt the scent as they turned to us. Without reacting, they immediately flew to us. We freaked and ran to the bushes after Aisha dropped the jar (Along with the lid). All butterflies flew inside the jar flying around it. Without a split second. I quickly grabbed the jar and closed it with the lid.

"There!" I shouted as I lifted the jar in the air like I got something useful.

"YES! YOU DID IT, ELSWORD!" Aisha shouted with a strong smiling face.

"We've done it!" Chung smiled as well. I chuckled as I scratch my head.

"Here you go." I said as I gave Aisha the jar.

"Thanks, Elsword. I guess it's my turn to return the favor." Aisha smiled.

"Right! Now let's go to your house." The three of us marched back to Aisha's house.

"Alright, so you're saying we need a 'Spring Starflower' that's only on the other side of this cliff and you need me to teleport you over there?" Aisha asked Eve after we got to Aisha's house.

"That is correct."Eve answered.

"Ok then, but I can only teleport two people with me. I'll be coming too so I can get you back to my house."

"I must go with you. I know the exact location to where it is." Eve explained.

"I see, so who else wants to come with me?"

"I'll go." I said as I raised my hand. "Chung!"

"Y-Yes?" Chung turned to me a bit shocked.

"I want you to see how Raven is doing. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he said he went for a walk in the woods. I'll go and look for him." Chung turned and left.

"Alright! You two ready?" Aisha asked me and Eve. Both of us nodded.

"Okay! Let's go! **Teleport!** " She shouted as she teleported to the other side of the cliff.

 **GL: I guess. It'd be the best to stop here. Most parts can be short but I swear I'll try to make these chapter long if i have the time. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Raven's Birthday Part 3: The Flower

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. Exams these days are playing hard to get. The work is literally rushing towards me. I have to get this done quick before that time comes. Anyway, here we go!**

Eve's PoV

We were here at the other side of the cliff. I had thought that we would manage to obtain the 'Spring Starflower' without being caught. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Unknown creatures appeared from the ground and started attacking us.

"What the heck are these things? **Meteor Shower!** " Aisha panted while summoning a meteor of showers.

"Let's just say they're new demons we've never seen before. **Sonic Blade!** " Elsword answered unleashing waves of energy.

"I have never seen any creatures like these before. **Spear Burst!** " I shouted as I summoned blades. I had no idea these creatures existed in Elrios.

"Maybe they're new to this realm." Elsword said.

"How do you know that?" Aisha asked.

"Do you see these things before?"

"After the incident in my birthday, yes." It would seem that Aisha knows as well. I must have been missing something from them.

While we were eliminating our enemies, more appeared in the area.

"Man, there's just no end to these guys." Elsword groaned.

"That's it! I'm ending this!" Aisha growled. She then floated in the air and shouted " **ELEMENTAL STORM!** " She immediately summoned a giant ice sculpture, next she stroke multiple lightning bolt from the sky and finishes her skill with a huge firestorm. All the enimies in the area were annihilated into nothing. Aisha was panting to the ground with water on her face.

"Careful, Aisha. You might have damaged the flowers as well." Elsword warned her.

"Ah." She was about to speak until I stopped her.

"Do not worry, the Spring Starflower in far away so it is safe to find them." Aisha gave out a sigh of relief. "Let's continue."

Elsword's PoV

We headed into the forest to look for the flower, the problem is...there were vines everywhere. Eve and I had to cut every single one that was getting in the way while Aisha was behind us.

One vine ended up hitting Aisha in the face. She got angry and began to cast fire magic. "AISHA! NOOOOO!" I shouted. Aisha stopped right before she was ready to cast. "If you burn the place, there could be crisis in this place, the flower we're looking for could burn as well."

Aisha immediately stopped and lowered her magic. "Sorry, I lost it and couldn't help myself."

"Try to think before you act, even if you're angry." I sighed.

We continued our search. We also ended up running into quicksands which Aisha accidentally fell in. Eve (Along with her drones) and I had to pull her out every time we run into run. Sheesh, and here I thought Ara was the only one clumsy enough to notice this.

After a long search, we saw a big grass-way with blue flowers that look like stars. "Is this it? I asked Eve.

"According to my scans, yes, This is the Spring Starflower." She answered.

"Great. I wasn't was getting sick of this place." Aisha let out a big sigh of relief. "Now let's get a flower and I'll teleport ourselves back to my house."

"Right!" I went to the Spring Starflowers. When I picked one up. I felt somebody was behind me.

"ELSWORD! LOOK OUT!" I quickly turned to see a big purple ape who was about to pummel me. I managed to parry with my sword in a nick of time. I forced it out and got back to Eve and Aisha.

"What is that?" Aisha shouted. The ape has a strong aura of darkness in it.

"To my scans, it is completely unknown." Eve answered.

"I don't care what it is. Attacking me while my guard is down is unforgivable!" I gritted my teeth. " **Mega Slash!** " I swing the sword at the ape but I couldn't lay a dent on him after he blocked with his arms. "What the-" I didn't have time to say things. I stepped back after attacking.

The ape then jumped and then tried to pummel us. We manage to dodge out of the way. " **Fireball!** " Aisha casted a ball of fire at the ape but blocks it with his arms.

" **Illusion Strike!** " Eve summons her drones to attack the ape but they just bounced away from the ape's arm when he was blocking.

He then began to charge at us with a shoulder tackle. He was moving so fast we couldn't react. He sent us flying to the trees. "OW! That hurt!" Aisha moaned as she was rubbing her back.

"That's one of Achlys string heavy officers; The Dark ape." Akiko spoke.

"It's about time you showed up, Akiko." I whispered so Aisha and Eve won't notice. "Any ideas on how to take this guy down?"

"It's weakness is when he charges at you."

"Wha-?"

"He leaves himself open if you can hold him down. That's when you can strike."

"Okay then. It's a good thing I brought these two along then."

"What are you talking about, Elsword?" Aisha asked curious with half-crossed eyes.

"N-Nothing. Anyway, I think I have an idea on how to beat it." The two were both in front of me ready to listen. "When he shoulder tackles again. I want you two to block that attack, and while you hold him down, I can strike him from below."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aisha asked not totally convinced.

"Do YOU have any bright ideas?" I complained.

Aisha sighed because she got nothing. "...Fine. You think you can block it with me, Eve?"

"If we can hold him down, there will be 80% chance we will succeed." Eve explained.

"...Okay, let's do it then."

"Alright! Let's show that ape how his arms are not the things that can defeat us!" I encouraged them.

We waited for the ape to tackle again. Soon enough, he did. He began to shoulder tackle to me. Aisha and Eve came behind me and created a shield to slow the ape down.

"RGH!" The two groaned because of the ape's string force. They were slowly moving sliding backwards. The ape's strong were stronger than Aisha and Eve thought.

"GRR! This guys is strong." Aisha gritted her teeth trying to hold him.

"But his force is lowering down." Eve said. "Now's your chance to strike him, Elsword."

"Gotcha!" I said back when I got beside the ape. "Now take this! **Triple Geyser!** " I slammed the ground creating three pillars of fire. The ape was miraculously sent flying away from us, out of sight. Aisha and Eve took steps away from the geysers hoping they wouldn't get caught by it.

"Geez! At least warn us before you do that." Aisha puffed her cheeks which I chose to ignore.

"He's gone. I can't see him anymore."

"Whew! That ends that." Aisha sighed as she sat down drinking a mana potion.

"We have got what we came for. Let's back and give it to Rena." Eve said to us.

"Right. Let me get ready to teleport back to my house." She got back up and teleported us back to her house.

Chung's PoV

I searched around Ruben to find Raven, but I just couldn't find him anywhere. But I didn't stop, I just kept looking until I see him. Soon enough, I saw him right at the cliffs. "Hey! Raven!" I shouted as I ran to him.

"Oh! Hey, Chung." Raven greeted as he turned to see him.

I sat next to him as I see him staring at the lovely view where you can almost see the village from here. "Wow! What a view!" I said in amazement.

"I know. I always come here to relieve my worries. It's one of the best place to keep yourself calm and collected." Raven spoke. I nodded as he was right.

"So...Are you excited for your birthday party?" I asked. That's when Raven let out a big sigh. I felt like I said something wrong before I got worried. "S-Sorry if that concerned you." I apologized.

"No...It's okay, It's not actually your fault but my fault for sighing." Raven said to me. "It's just that I miss someone who high up in the sky looking at me although I can't see her."

I was confused at first, until I soon realised he was talking about his fiance, Seris. "It's about Seris, right?" I asked.

The Blade Master nodded. "I wish I could see her right before my eyes again."

"You will, well except that it's Rena." I quietly said.

"Huh? What's that you say?"

"Ah! N-Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure?" I slowly nodded with slight embarrassment. "Well...if you say so..."

"C'mon, Raven. Let's head back and go to the village and shop or something." I got up, lifted his hand up and ran to Ruben Village while holding onto his hand.

"Whoa! Chung! Slow down!" He shouted while running.

Aisha's PoV

We've managed to teleport back to my house. We took a short break after that whole ape battle we were up against. Eve continued to find the other accessory we need for the dress to complete. We handed Rena the Spring Starflower when she came back to see that we're back.

"Thanks, guys! Now we just need one more accessory for the dress to be complete." She smiled happily as she was placing the flower on top of her head.

"Wow! That surprisingly looks nice on you, Rena." Elsword remarked. I twitched as Rena blushed with embarrassment. I tried to ignore what he said as I prevent myself from gripping my cup of water.

"It's done! I have found what the second accessory is." Eve said which made all of us jump and go behind her.

"Really!? What is it?" I asked determined to know.

"It is called an 'Cymophane'." Eve answered. "It is a rare yellow gem which is the third hardest of the precious stones, next to diamond and corundum (that is, ruby and sapphire). These yellow gems are highly valued for their chatoyancy or iridescent luster, which is also present in tiger's eye. It's amazing how Seris has something this rare."

"So...where is it?" Elsword asked.

"The location of the material is...in Richie Mines in Bethma." The nasod answered.

"WHAT!?" Elsword, Rena and I shouted. Bethma is miles away from here.

"We can't get there by foot. It'll be night time when we get back." Elsword cried putting his hands on his heads.

"Hello? I can teleport here." I sighed giving Elsword an obvious look.

"I know. What I'm saying is do you have enough magic to get us there?"

"Well, if I have enough magic, I might be able to get there. But teleporting the three of us to Bethma is going to be difficult." I wasn't sure if we could make it. Bethma is a far distance. I could teleport there easily by myself, but teleporting the three of us there might cost more magic than I can muster.

"...Here!" Elsword then handed me a bottle of potion.

"Eh?"

"This potion increases your magic greatly. I thought it might be enough to get the three of us to Richie Mines before the birthday party starts. I got an extra one so we can get back."

"I-I knew that all along. You don't have to describe it." I stammered. "...Still, thank you." I began to blush a bit red as Elsword and Rena chuckled a bit.

"I wish you luck, you three. I'll go and finish the dress." Rena then took off.

"We're ready when you are, Aisha." Elsword put his sword beside his hips.

"we're counting on you Aisha." Eve said readying her drones.

I drank the potion before I was also ready to go. "Okay...HERE WE GO! **TELEPORT!** " I shouted as we teleported to Richie Mines at Bethma.

 **GL: That's it! Looks like they will be going to Bethma in search of a gem that Seris once had. What will they run into in the Richie Mines? Find out in the next chapter. I'll see you then.**


	14. Raven's Birthday Part 4: Evolution

**GL: I'm back with another chapter. {Spoilers} This birthday will end after two chapters so don't get too comfortable there. This time I will add something new to this story starting from this chapter.**

 **Elsword: Spoiling this is a bit much but...what the heck.**

 **GL: Let's do it.**

 **Previously on Elsword: Birthday Adventures, the elgang has obtained the Spring Starflower. Now for the other accessory for the dress to be completed; the Cymophane, which is located in the Richie Mines in Bethma. Will they succeed or fail?**

Elsword's PoV

We were here in Richie Mines, except that something was different about it. There were more machines around the place and less rocks. It was almost like there was an underground city made out of machines.

"Is it just me, or has this changed a bit?" I asked as I looked around curiously.

"Yeah, not to mention it's somehow really hot in here." Aisha said as she wiped the sweat off her face.

"It seems like most of these machines are steam-powered. Very impressive!" Eve lifted her finger below her mouth impressed.

"I kept wondering myself, but what these mines designed to do?" I asked.

"This mine was made to search for rare materials." Eve explained. "Sometimes, they need steam contraptions to search for them."

'First lost ruins, and now this place... Why does it feel like some weird stuff I don't know has been happening here.' I wondered.

"It may be the work of Achlys." Akiko spoke.

"Hm?"

"I'm not really sure but...These contraptions never really existed in Elrios. I can't be sure it is Achlys because she rarely changes the place, she only does by invading various regions."

"Well, whatever it is, we're going to investigate and find that... what was the material we were looking for called again?"

"Cymophane." Eve answered.

"R-Right! Let's go and look for it."

we began searching around the mines together so we won't get literally lost. But due to the new buildings that has been placed in these mines, it was more difficult to find it. Eve was trying to scan the area for the gemstone, but it was proved to be very difficult. And guess what was more worse, we were ambushed again by... nasods?

"Wait! Aren't those nasods? Why are they attacking us?" I asked as we stood back to back.

"I don't know, they should be in control. Something like this is not supposed to happen." Eve slightly gritted her teeth.

I then noticed their dark aura flowing in them. "Rather, what's that dark aura that's coming from those nasods?" Aisha asked.

"They are being possessed by the Birth Eaters." Akiko answered.

"Wha!" I gasped.

"Yes. Some of these spirits have the power to possess life forms, including nasods."

"Is that bad?" I whispered so Aisha and Eve can't hear me.

"It is. Their strength is two times stronger than you last fought them." One of them suddenly charged at me. I parried but the force he landed was so strong, I was almost fell to my knees after forcing my way out.

"Grr! They're tough, nothing compared to last time." I panted.

"What!" Aisha shouted.

"Impossible..." Eve sweat-dropped.

"Well then, guess we can't hold back on them. Come on! We've come this far! Let's fight until we find that gemstone."

"Right!" The two girls nodded and starting taking out every one of them.

" **Chain Lightning!** " Aisha created a chain of lightning which electrified the nasods...or so to say, because they were all unscathed after that. "N-No way..." She gasped.

" **Hornet Sting - Explosion!** " Eve fires a piercing shell from her bazooka and blasted the nasods. But what became bad now is that they were hardly malfunctioning. "W-What trickery is this!?" She shivered a bit.

"HAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" I roared as I landed one of my strongest attacks. " **DOUBLE SLASH KAI (Remastered)!** " I stroke the nasods in front of me with a stunning slash and then finished them off with a gigantic slash made out of pure magic, stronger then before. All the nasods in front of me were all shattered to pieces while the dark aura vanishes inside them.

"Whoa! Elsword! Did that attack...?" Aisha was shocked to see how strong my Double Slash has become.

"That skill... It powered up?" Eve said who was also shocked to see it.

I chuckled to see the girls amazed to what I have done. "Aisha! Eve! Listen up!" I said as I walked to them. "I know you fighting hard, but inside I know you're not fighting all you've got." The girls' eyes widened to hear that. "Don't get me wrong! Your attacks have are very strong, but there is more than that. The more you fight these kind of enemies, we can get stronger because of them."

"But...These guys are strong and they're not easy to be put down. This is entirely new to us. You can't expect us to get stronger because of them." Aisha voice became slightly higher.

"You don't understand."

"What?" She pouted.

"Got it? These enemies are stronger than you think." I explained to them. "We fought them before and now they back, even better than ever. They've improved to fight stronger people who are in this dungeon. And you're standing on it right now. It's not the time to be fighting them normally like last time. You're facing a whole new level! And I have reached that level because of enemies like them!"

"This is how I have become stronger. I have fought many strong enemies in the past, and thanks to them, I have gotten stronger. Now it's your turn to do the same. It's time to unleash the power inside yourself and use it to defeat your enemies."

"Elsword..." Aisha slowly said.

"An old man once told me this; 'The ultimate technique has no completion. Even if it's like a beast, it's still like a lower animal...' I didn't get it at first until I understood what he meant. 'The ultimate technique has no completion'...doesn't mean that it's not completed. Just as a beast grows larger, it means that it's continuously evolving!"

"...Evolution?" Eve mumbled.

"I believe in you, guys. Now go and give it with all you've got this time...so we can win and get Raven's birthday going." The girls began to think a little bit and then understood what I meant as both of them smiled at each other.

"All right, Elsword. We'll listen to you and give it all we've got this time." Aisha said to me.

"We must thank you for encouraging us, Elsword." Eve smiled at me.

"Now let's show them what the elgang is made of!"

"YEAH!" Both of the girls shouted and seperated and fight our enemies.

Aisha's PoV

I ended up with a large number of nasods in front of her. "I went easy on you guys the last time. AND NOW IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH THE POWER OF MAGIC!" I shouted very loud at them.

" **BLIZZARD STORM G2 (Grade 2)!** " I summoned waves of ice shards, but this time I summoned more waves than before. I summoned 10 waves of ice shards which may be around 30 ice shards. And what's more I made the ice shards three time bigger and stronger than before. All the nasods in front of me were all frozen after they were shattered to pieces. "I did it... I TOOK THEM DOWN!" I turned to Elsword as he smiled at me looking like I have evolved my attacks. Believe or not, he was actually right.

Eve's PoV

I was facing nasods which there were a large number in front of me. "I may have seem to underestimate you nasods...and probably myself. But it won't happen again... BECAUSE I WILL DEAFEAT YOU ALL!" I shouted at all of them.

" **JUNK BREAK V2 (Version 2)!** " I casted a large drilling machine to pulverize my enemies but, I took some significant upgrade to it before I attacked. I have enlarged the drill which are now 2x the size of the normal drill. I also added light energy into the drills making them extend longer. "It's true. My attack just evolved." All the nasods were being pulverized by my attack before I saw parts falling down to the ground. "I'm sorry, my nasods. But machines like you don't have the right to attack us like that."I turned to Elsword as he smiled at me. I have finally understood what he meant that 'enemies make you stronger'.

Elsword's PoV

I finally get to see Aisha and Eve's attacks evolved to another source of power which came from inside them. I watched the two of them celebrating by jumping as they were holding hands.

I walked to them as they turned to me. "Geez, Elsword. You sure put the weirdest, yet best ideas when we're in a pinch." Aisha smiled.

"I want to thank you for what you have told us. Thanks to you, we were able to evolve our powers and defeat our enemies." Eve bowed her head.

"Glad you were able to take them down. You guys have gotten strong. But I know you got much more power than that." Both of the girls' eyes widened when said that. "You just have to not give up and find that power in yourself. You will always defeat your opponents that way." I smiled at them.

Both of them smiled back. "Got it!" Both of them said at the same time.

We continued our search until Eve found what we were looking for. "The Cymophane is in that entrance over there." Eve said as she pointed into a large pathway.

"All right! Let's go!" Elsword said as I walked into the pathway. The girls followed behind me as we were approaching a new bigger threat.

 **GL: Time to stop here! Yep! I've added a evolution system in this story. Sometimes you need your powers to evolve even further, even if it's your strongest attack. It's a great way to get stronger as you fight and train. There are different types of evolution but I'll talk about that some other time. Until then, wait for the last part of Raven's birthday.**


	15. Raven's Birthday Part 5: Never Give Up

**GL (GalaxyLight): Okay, let's get to final part of Raven's birthday. It's almost over so I'd best be getting this over so I can focus on the big ones.**

 **Elsword: Big ones?**

 **GL: I had trouble with ideas so that's why it took a bit long.**

 **Elsword: Ah**

 **GL: Anyway, let's go before anything else happens!**

 **Disclaimer: Still Applies.**

 **Note: I will add something that will totally shocked the readers. Read it and I will explain at the end of the chapter.**

Elsword's PoV

We ran quickly as we were literally being chased by a a big explosion that was set off behind us."EEYAAAAHHHH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US!?" Aisha shrieked as she was running like crazy.

"DON'T ASK US WHEN YOU SAY THAT! JUST RUN!" I shouted at Aisha while running for our life.

 **Flashback**

We were walking through the passage that Eve told us where Cymophane until we were ambushed by two more Nasod drillers behind us in front of a hole we jumped over. "Ugh, again? This is getting annoying. We don't have time for this." Aisha grunted readying her staff as Eve and I were readying our own weapons.

Just as the Nasod Drillers were about to come after us, they suddenly began to lightning were electrifying through them and then they both fell down the whole. "Um. What just happened?" I asked completely confused.

"Who cares? It's about time we got a lucky break." Aisha smiled arrogantly which I chose to ignore as we all looked at the Nasods who fell into some mysterious red boxes.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Eve shouted at us. "Those sparkling Nasod Drillers who just malfunctioned, just fell into a room full of Nasod explosives!"

Upon hearing that, Aisha and I screamed and ran away long with Eve from the explosives which immediately went off and created a giant fire chasing after us.

 **Flashback End**

The explosion was drawing closer to us. I thought we weren't going to make it until we saw a opening room. We ran as fast we can to reach for it. Finally making through it, we immediately jumped to the side of the passage as the explosion spread beside us.

The three us panted with relief. "Okay 'Pant' That was 'Pant' way too close." She panted lying down on the ground.

After taking a quick break, we looked around the room we were in. The room was quite big, but there weren't a lot of things to see. Most of the place was pitch black, making things difficult to see. "Where are we?" I asked Eve.

"I don't know, but my scans indicate that the Cymophane is-"

"Over there!" Aisha shouted as she pointed at a yellow gemstone floating on a stall that is surrounded by a pit which none of us could see what's down there. "Is that the Cymophane?" She asked Eve.

Eve scanned the gemstone for a while and made the result. "According to my scans, that is the Cymopahne we're looking for." Eve answered which made us smile.

"Alright! Then let's take it and leave before anything else happens." I said as I went to the Cymophane.

"Elsword! Wait! This could be a-" Aisha said but I already grabbed the gemstone carelessly.

"You idiot! You could have stopped for at least a minute before taking that!" Aisha shouted angrily.

"Sorry, I was acting to careless. It's just that I want to hurry up before Raven's Birthday party. Eve, how much time do we have left?" I asked Eve.

"Eve looked at the time in her holo-pad. "We still have a lot of time left. So it shouldn't be a problem when we get back." Eve answered.

"Great! Now let's get out of this Mine and have Aisha teleport back with us to Ruben."

"You don't have to say that out loud, dummy." Aisha sighed.

Before anything else could happen, it huge earthquake was suddenly happening. "What the- what's happening?" I gasped as the rocks below me was crumbling.

"Elsword! Move! Now!" Eve shouted. Listening to her, I ran as the rocks falls behind me.

'Come one, come on.' I thought to myself. Most of the rocks in front of me were already falling. I jumped high to reach for the ledge. Sadly, I couldn't make it until someone grabbed my hand.

"Hold on." Eve shouted pulling my hand up while Aisha was pulling her. I slowly climbed back up as I was being pulled up. The girls panted as I finally got back into the ground.

"I-I told you it was a trap, idiot." Aisha panted.

"You didn't say that." I said back.

"That's because you gave me all the time to react."

Then the earthquake was happening again. It was coming from the dark place we couldn't see. Something was coming to us. When we could finally see what was coming, we were shocked to see a giant Nasod with a dark aura.

"What the el is that?" Aisha said shocked.

Eve scanned the Nasod. "According to the data I've scan on him. It's called the 'Nasod Giant'" Eve answered. "It was a prototype Nasod sealed deep in these caves due to it's destructive power that destroyed several buildings on my kingdom. Something must have awakened him but what did?"

"I think I know what did. From the looks of of the dark aura, it looks like it's been also possessed by a Birth Eater." Akiko said to me from out of nowhere again. I already knew that. But I wasn't going to tell Eve or Aisha that, or I'll be exposed that's for sure.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, he looks like he's ready for destruction." I said.

"It would seem so. We cannot let this Nasod to be functional or he will bring chaos to Elrios." Eve exclaimed.

"How in the world are we going to stop this thing by ourselves?"

"We'll just have to think of a way to defeat it. Let's start with the head, it looks pretty exposed to me." I said.

"Alright...Let's try it." Aisha said.

The Nasod tries to punch me but instead of getting hit, I jumped onto it's fist and started running on its arm to get to the head. " **Mega Slash V2 (Version 2)** " I shouted as I made a strong slash on it's head. After doing that, he immediately whacked me back to the ground with Aisha and Eve.

"Oww! He sure packs a punch." I grunted rubbing my cheek.

"Looks like close-combat won't work." Aisha sighed. "Just stay here and let us do the long-range work."

I gave a angry look at Aisha, but she was not wrong. I hardly made a dent on the head of the Nasod so slashing him closely won't work that easily. So I had no choice but to leave it to the girls for now.

Aisha's PoV

I'll show Elsword how long-range attacks gets the job done. But first, I need Eve's cooperation if we're going to beat this giant Nasod. "Eve, I need your help, I need you to keep shooting the Nasod while I will cast a big magic that will surely bring him down." I explained to her.

"...I am not sure what your plan is, Aisha. But if it will help us destroy this Nasod, then I will obey this plan." Eve answered making me smile.

"Great! Now let's go!" Both of us split up while Elsword stands and watches. I was at the left side of the Nasod while Eve was at the right side of the Nasod.

" **Hornet Sting - Swift Charge!** " I hear Eve say as she fires bazookas continuously at the Nasod Giant.

As for me, I began charging my mana. Reaching to my limit, I unleashed my attack. " **Meteor Shower Kai (Remastered)** " I shouted as I summoned a huge wave of meteors stronger than the amount I usually use on them. They all landed on the Nasod Giant making a huge amount of smoke on the top side of the Nasod.

"Did we get him?" I asked as Eve and I regrouped back to Elsword. As the smoke drifted away, we were all shocked to see The Nasod Giant not even wounded by our attacks at all. "N-No way!" I shuddered.

"I-Impossible. How strong is this Nasod?" Eve said also shivered with fear.

Before any of us could do anything else, the nasod Giant immediately his swung his hand at us, sending us flying to a wall hard.

"ARGH!" We all groaned after falling to the ground.

The Nasod Giant wasn't done yet. We all looked up feared as the Nasod Giant was charging his laser beam. we tried to get up but the three of us are still in pain from that previous attack, we could hardly run from it. We were too late as the Nasod's laser was fully charged and fired a gigantic laser at us.

Elsword's PoV

Trying to get my body to move, my eyes opened as I saw Aisha and Eve already down with wounds and their clothes torned apart. My body was in massive pain after taking on that laser, I could hardly get up. I saw as the Nasod Giant was walking closer to us.

I tried to get up but the pain wouldn't let me. It hurts so much, but I refused to stay down and do nothing. We've come this far to find the Cymophane. We can't just give up now. I refused to be weak which I was always called in the past. Everyone called me weak and pathetic because I didn't have much strength to keep up and take out the demons. My sister once thought of me weak as well but not entirely, it was because I was missing something and had something was wearing me down; selfishness.

I was acting the best and I was not noticing about my own teammates. I didn't know about their feelings at all. I let them and also myself down, but after I getting rid my wrongdoings, everyone started acknowledging me now. I became stronger thanks to them. I promised myself that I won't let my team down and protect with all my might. I am a Lord Knight that will protect and save Elrios. And I will save everyone's birthday.

General PoV

"NOT YET!" Elsword shouted as he was trying getting up while resisting the pain. "It's not... over yet..." He gave the Nasod Giant a very angry face. "IT'S NOT OVER YET!" This shocked Aisha and Eve who regained consciousness after seeing Elsword trying to get up.

They remembered that Elsword said those words before...when they battled against Scar. All of the gang were down but Elsword was constantly getting up with the words that encouraged everyone; "It's not over yet!"

The Nasod Giant began firing mini-missiles at Elsword wounding him, but he didn't go down. He kept standing, taking on the missiles without feeling the pain. "I won't let this thing do what it wants." He cried as he was getting shot.

"Elsword..." Aisha and Eve whispered. They knew Elsword was a hot-headed boy who would take on anything. It annoys them but it also worries them. They kept wondering why he would go so far to protect them and Elrios. Then they knew that it was because that's Elsword. They knew that Elsword will stand up no matter how many times it takes. They knew that every time he falls, he gets stronger. They knew the Nasod was no match for Elsword's strength.

After the Nasod Giant finished launching his mini-missiles, Elsword was still standing up wounded but still determined to not give up. That's when it was Aisha and Eve's turn to get up. The pain inside them was hard but won't let it beat them.

"D-Don't think you can take this robot on by yourself, Elsword." Aisha grunted as she was getting up. Elsword turned to see the girls still alive and getting back up on their feet. "We also have... come this far to save Raven's birthday."

"That's right... We will not be defeated by a prototype. We made this choice on our own will and decisions and we will not change that decision." Eve followed.

"We will stand up and fight, no matter it takes. Elsword, if you have a plan, we will listen. If it will work, than we can save Raven. I believe in you."

"Aisha..." Elsword said shocked to Aisha's determination.

"I also believe in you, Elsword." Eve followed. "I know you have the power to defeat anything with our help. If you have anything to inform us, let us hear them and we will listen."

"Eve..."

"Come on, Elsword! Give us the best plan you have for us."

Elsword's PoV

I did nothing but smile at them. "Guys... I knew you wouldn't back down and lose." I took a step forward and from so much pain I was on my knees, almost when Aisha caught me.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Yeah...Okay, I have a plan. But we'll need all of our strength to beat the robot. You understand?" The two girls nodded. "Good. Now Eve, I want you to shoot a Mega Electron Ball."

The Nasod queen didn't understand why, but she didn't complain. She continued to listen after nodding. "Alright, next, Aisha I want you to enhance the ball by electrifying to make it more powerful."

"I see, that way it can stun and hurt the Nasod hard. What about you, Elsword?" Aisha asked.

"I already know what I need to do, I'll show it to you instead of telling you what it is." I smiled. "That's all for now. Let's get ready."

"Right!"

We all went to our position as we saw the Nasod who was about to launch a missile 10 times bigger than the mini ones. We almost let out a high-pitch voice. "Don't hesitate you two." I shouted at them. "Just keep doing what you need to do!"

"But if that hits us..." Aisha cried but I cut her off.

"I'll stop it! Believe in me! I won't let it touch you guys!"

The girls listened as Eve was charging her Mega Electron Ball. Aisha was making a ball out of electricity to enhance the Electron ball. As for me, I went behind them to prevent them from getting hit.

The Nasod then finally fired the big missile and it was heading straight for me.

I began to think of how I can block that missile. Suddenly, something came to my mind. An old memory of words came to my mind; "Even if you're a knight, sometimes you don't always have to use a sword to protect yourself." Those were the words Lento spoke to me in Feita. I didn't understand it at first, but now I finally got the picture.

"The hardest weapon that can block almost anything is a...I got it!"

"ELSWORD!" Aisha and Eve shouted. Snapping out of it, I saw the missile coming closer. I gritted my teeth ready to face it and stop it. 'The girls behind me are listening to me because they believe in me. They believe that I will block it!' I thought in my head. "And once I've blocked it, they believe that our plan will work!'

"HAAAARRRGGGHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs created something that will surely block that missile with my left hand.

" **ARMAGEDDON SHIELD!** " I shouted as I created a red and yellow glowed gigantic shield made out of pure magic similar to Armageddon Blade, except that this is the defense version. Aisha and Eve were shocked to see me creating a new skill they never saw before. That's when the missile took on the shield and created a massive explosion making lots of smoke around the area making all of us close our eyes.

After the smoke faded away, I opened my eyes to see my Armageddon Shield still on my left hand. Not only that, it didn't look like it's been scratched at all. I was amazed to how I made such a powerful defensive weapon. Aisha and Eve were shocked to see my shield stopping the missile. I made my shield disappear after using it.

"Elsword! The Mega Electron Ball is fully charged!" Eve called to Elsword.

"Great! Once you have fired it, Aisha will make a follow up and enhance the Electron ball and I will make some finishing touches to it." I called back

The Nasod queen nodded as she was ready to fire. " **Mega Electron Ball!** " She shouted as she fires her electric ball.

It was now Aisha's turn. Her ball of electric enhancement was ready. She ran to the ball as fast as she could to get closer to it. " **Lightning Enhancement!** " She shouted throwing the ball into the electron one.

Due to our amazement, the two balls fused together as they drew close to each other. I smirked when it was finally my turn. Without hesitating, I immediately ran fast to catch up with the ball. Surprisingly, I was almost in front of it.

It was now time to unleash my attack now. As I finally caught up with the Electron ball, I was ready. " **Aggressive Stab!** " I shouted stabbing the ball very hard. Instead of breaking into pieces, it was being pushed away faster than before meaning my skill was a speed boost. Not only that, some of my powers have also entered the Electron ball.

The Ball made from our powers, was moving ridiculously fast and was heading straight for the Nasod Giant. He then tries to block with his hands. Instead of the ball slowing down or losing power, the ball was actually tearing the Nasod's hands apart which surprised us. With no arms for him to defend, the ball began charging into it's body.

We waited for something to happen while the ball was inside the Nasod until we saw a big blue light shining inside the Nasod. Then the ball was triggered as a gigantic explosion came from inside the Nasod. Everything was so bright, we could hardly see anything. The force of the explosion was so strong, we had to hold on to the ground.

After the explosion was cleared away, we looked around to see that the Nasod Giant was nowhere to been. All we saw a robotic parts scattered around the ground and some were falling down.

"Is it...over?" Aisha slowly says.

"I sense no Birth Eaters around this area. We are safe." Akiko said which relieved me.

"Y-Yeah! I...think so." I answered.

"Then we're safe." Eve slowly sat down as we did the same. "We have defeated a tool of destruction. Now Elrios and my kingdom is saved." She sighed of relief.

"I thought we were never gonna beat that thing." Aisha sighed.

"It was thanks to you guys. Without you, all of us would have been toast." I laughed. "Aisha...Eve...Thank you...for believing in me." I let out a generous and serious smile on them, making both of them blush.

"W-Well, it's obvious that it was our teamwork that made us win. It's not like I really wanted your help or anything." I laughed as Aisha was acting all tsundere again.

"We...got the the Cymophane, so we won't have to worry about anything else anymore. Now we can go back to Ruben." Eve said hiding her embarrassment.

That got me thinking and became nervous. "Eve...H-How much time do we have left?" I shivered.

Eve checked the time again, only to see sweat coming from her face somehow surprising me and Aisha. "What's wrong, Eve?" Aisha asked.

"We only have...30 minutes left until the party starts."

We all froze for a moment and began to panic. "OH NO! We won't make it in time for the party!" Aisha screamed.

I, who was also panicking, opened my inventory and grabbed a potion which was earlier used for Aisha to teleport us to Bethma. "Here, Aisha! Take the potion and get us back to Ruben, fast!" I shouted.

"R-Right, got it!" We were all in position to be teleported after Aisha drank the potion. " **TELEPORT!** " She shouted as we were finally making our way back to Ruben.

 **GL: I did not expect that chapter to be so long.** **Anyway, this is the second last chapter of this story. The next will be Raven's revealed present. Did you guys notice that I added new skills for Elsword? Yep, I decided to make up new skills for the elgang so they can face new threats and make things more easier and exciting. Anyway, the next chapter will be there soon.**


	16. Raven's Birthday Part 6: Keep Living On

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry for being so long.**

 **Elsword: Where in the world were you?**

 **GL: Work, too much to do around here.**

 **Elsword: 'Groans'**

 **GL: I could do the same thing.**

Elsword's PoV

I opened my eyes to find myself back in Aisha's house along with her and Eve. "We're here...right?" I asked Aisha.

"Yeah...This is my house." She answered.

"Then we did it?"

"Not quite." Eve answered. "We still need get craft this Cymophane into a pendant. I'll try to craft it a fast as I can. Aisha! Could you lend me your house for a while?"

"Sure, but how much time do we have left?" Aisha asked her.

Eve checked the time on her holo-screen. "30 minutes only remains before Raven's Birthday party begins."

"ONLY HALF AN HOUR!?" Aisha and I screamed at the same time.

"Do not fear! I may have enough time to make the pendant in 20 minutes. Go and find Rena and get her dressed immediately!"

"Got it!" Aisha and I nodded as we went out to find Rena.

We looked for Rena for 10 minutes and still haven't found her. No matter where we looked, we couldn't find her. Suddenly we heard an explosion from our sight. We ran to it to find Raven and Chung surrounded by Birth Eaters. "What? They're still here?" I gritted my teeth.

"Raven's present hasn't been given to him yet." Akiko told him. "As long as that remains, they still have time to at least eliminate him."

"Darn it!" I tightened my fists. If Raven dies then he dies in my timeline too, and his present won't be given and Achlys will be set free. I refused to let that happen. Without hesitating I made a plan. "AISHA!"

"Y-Yes!" She stammered surprised to how loud and serious I was.

"Go and find Rena on your own. I'll help Raven and Chung deal with them. I'll keep them busy until you find Rena."

"Eh? But-"

"If Raven dies, all we've done is pointless. I won't let him die to these monsters. I need you to go and find her, now!"

Aisha gulped and slowly nodded. "O-Okay! But promise me you'll come back alive!"

"As if I'm going to die." I smirked. Aisha smiled before turning away and ran to find Rena.

Raven's PoV

"Darn it! Where are these creatures coming from?" I stumbled to get back up.

"I also ran into those with Elsword when we were in Elder." Chung spoke.

"Grrr, what do they really want?"

Suddenly, one of them charged at me. I was about to dodged until it slashed by a red-haired swordsman.

"What the El are you doing Raven!? Don't tell me you're giving up already!?" He shouted at me.

"E-Elsword!?" I gasped.

"You're birthday party is coming soon and you're planning your defeat now!? You should know better than this!" He began to scold me. "Isn't this party what you wanted? I thought you want to celebrate with us. I thought you were going to live on with us as friends. Think about what you have done for us! You protected us with your strength. You helped us fight the demons. We even stopped the demon god with your help. The reason why you're still here is because you never gave up your life. You continued to live on not just for the sake of us, but also for the sake of Seris. Isn't that right, Raven?"

I was shocked to when he mentioned Seris's name. "You promised her you'll forget your past and live on. And now you've been doing that for years. Do you want to break your promise?"

"N-No! I-" I paused as regret rose into my mind. "...I don't..."

"Then keep your promise and keep living on! Let's fight these monsters together so we can say Happy Birthday to you! As the leader of the El Search Party, I won't let you die!" Elsword then smiled at me before turning back and attacked the monsters.

Suddenly, a memory of Seris's words appeared in my mind. "It's nice to have friends, Raven." is what she said to me. That's what made me remember something really important. 'What was I so afraid of?' I thought to myself. 'The life I meant to take is right here!' I immediately snapped out of my thoughts as I ordered Chung. "Chung! Take the monsters on your side. I'll take mine! Elsword will handle everything else!"

"Huh? Oh! Yes!" He stammered a bit. I smiled as I turned back to fight the monsters.

Chung's PoV

I watched as Raven and Elsword were taking out all the monsters on their side. 'They have so much spirit within themselves.' I thought to myself. Realising that I have to keep up as well. I made a fist pump, then grabbed my Destroyer and starting taking out the monsters on my side.

" **Land Demolisher - Earthquake** " I shouted as I stroke the ground with my cannon and make 3 cannonball explode around the monsters. All of the monsters on my side began disappearing after I've dealt with them.

" **Shockwave - Cutter** " I heard Raven shout as he landed a forward slash that generates a shockwave cutting the monsters in half as they disappeared.

" **Spiral Blast V2 (Version 2)** " I heard Elsword slammed his sword down a create a gigantic shockwave. Surprisingly, it's more bigger and powerful than I last saw it. It totally decimated the monsters into dust.

I ran to Elsword to tell him how amazing that was. "That was amazing, Elsword! I didn't know you had that much strength." I praised him.

"Elsword...What was that just now?" Raven asked him.

"It's called 'Evolution'." He answered confusing us a bit. "You'll understand eventually. Hey! Why don't we search for more monsters in case they're out there somewhere?"

"Good idea." Raven agreed. "We don't want more of them snooping around Elrios."

"Okay! But what about the others?" I asked.

"Don't worry! They can take care of themselves. I have faith in them." Elsword explained.

"Heh! If you believe in them, then I won't hesitate to worry about them." Raven smiled.

"Right! Let's go and find some more monsters." I said. Elsword and Raven nodded as we went deeper to the forest to search for monsters.

Aisha's PoV

"RENA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I called for Rena as I was running. I still couldn't find her. That's makes me even more worried. 'If I don't find her anytime soon, we're gonna be late and the present will be ruined.'

Just as I was swinging my arm to scatter a bush outta the way, I was bumped somehow, softly and fell down. "Oww! Can you watch where you're going?"

"Me? Why don't you watch where YOU are going." The person that I bumped into talked back. I recognised that voice before and found out I bumped into Rena.

"Rena? Where the heck were you?"

"I just finished mending the dress so I was going to your house."

"Right...I see..." I grunted a bit.

"Huh? What's wrong Aisha?"

"...It's nothing." I puffed my cheeks. The reason why I'm frustrated is because I was bumped by Rena's...bouncy things. I shook my heads to remind myself to focus on the main situation. "Come on, Rena! We have to get to my house quickly!" I cried as I grabbed Rena's hand. "Eve has the Cymophane and is crafting the pendant as we speak. We only have a couple of minutes left! Come on!"

"Aisha!? Eeeek!" She shriek as I immediately ran to my house super fast while holding Rena's hand tightly.

Eve's PoV

"CRAFTING COMPLETE! Cymophane Pendant has been completely crafted." I stated as I looked at my masterpiece... in a proud way. "Now I just need the dress and that dress will be-"

I suddenly heard a slam from a door forcing me to turn to what it was. It was Aisha and Rena who was gasping for air while Rena's hair has become...insane.

"Phew! Made it..." She panted.

"Aww! Now my hair is messed up." She whined.

"Aisha! Rena! I've completed the Cymophane pendant!" I spoke to both of them.

"Awsome!" Aisha panted again. "How much time left?"

I checked through my holo-screens and gasped. "3 minutes remaining." is only what I could inquire.

"WHAT!?" Aisha and Rena screamed so loud my hearing system almost malfunctioned.

"We need to stop thinking now! Eve! You get Rena dressed immediately while I set up the party." Before I could respond, Aisha was already out of the house.

"Come on, Eve. Let's just do what she says, okay?" Rena smiled as I could see a drop of guilt in her forehead.

"Very well." I sighed.

Elsword's PoV

"I think that's all of them." I panted a bit. Raven, Chung and I managed to clear the last of the remaining monsters.

"Think we should head back?" Raven told us.

"Where?" Chung asked confused.

"Aisha's house. We discussed that we will hold the party there."

"Yeah...We did." I slowly replied back thinking that I have no choice. "Let's go!" We walked out of the forest and headed for Aisha's house. I was still worried about Aisha, Rena and Eve though. 'Ladies...if you're done, make a plan to surprise Raven. Quick!' I thought to myself.

3 minutes later, we finally managed to get back to Aisha's house only to find out it was already decorated with balloons, party hats and a Happy Birthday sign.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Aisha called out as she was levitating a balloon to her house.

"Hey, Aisha!" Chung waved to her. "Is everything ready?"

"Almost! Just a few finishing touches. Care to help me?"

"Of course." Raven replied. I smiled as we helped Aisha decorating the party.

When I got next to Aisha, I began to get closer to her. "E-Elsword!? What are you doing getting closer to my ear?" She stammered.

"Shh! Quiet! I just want to see if the dress is done." I whispered to her. "Can you go and take a look?"

Aisha's eyes widened a bit and then understood. "Gotcha!" he whispered back as she slowly enters her house.

Aisha's PoV

I entered my house to see if Eve has got Rena dressed and her make-up done as well as her hair normal. "You guys better have that dress done or else..." I mumbled to myself. As I opened the door to my room, I saw something that looked like a bright light forcing me to cover my eyes with my arm. I tried to take a peek as hard as I can as I saw a beautiful woman wearing a glamorous, yet light and beautiful blue dress. It had a yellow gem as a pendant on it as well.

"Oh! Aisha! You're here." A familiar voice said to her.

"R-Rena!? Are you wearing that!?" I called out. The light began to fade as I can finally see Rena wearing the dress properly. Her hair was long and silk since she has no ponytail. Her eyes were blue instead of green which got me thinking that she's wearing contact lens. And her bust is just... ugh.

"Yep! What do you think?"

"What do I think? I don't think I really need to answer that, do I?" For some reason, I feel a bit angry.

"I guess you don't have to." She chuckled.

"Everything is ready." Eve told us. "Rena is fully prepared to show herself to Raven. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's outside with Chung and Elsword decorating the party now." I answered. I then realised that it's still a bit early for this, so I decided to keep it unseen to Raven for a little longer. "I'll let you know when we're ready. Just hold on for just a bit."

"We'll be ready by your signal." Rena said.

"Good!" I went back outside and began the finishing touches with the boys.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"It's finally done!" Elsword yelled out a roar of victory after we were finished.

"All that's left is the cake." Chung exclaimed.

When Chung mentioned that, I totally forgot about it "D-Don't worry! It's in my house!" Luckily, I bought it this morning so it wasn't a total loss.

"I'll go and get it then." Raven said as he moved towards the door.

Elsword and I panicked as I grabbed Raven's hand before he was about to turn the doorknob. "Oh no, Raven. You don't have to do that." I told him as a sweatdrop was falling on my face. "I sort of hid the cake to a place you don't know where it is. I'll go and get it for you. Okay?"

Raven paused for a bit and closed his eyes. "Alright then. I'll leave it to you." He replied to me.

"Thanks..." I gave a sigh of relief. As soon as Raven left to help the others, I slowly opened the door and immediately went in a closed it fast. I then ran to the kitchen to find the birthday cake. "If I remember correctly, the cake should be at..." I opened the big cupboard that I haven't let anyone open yet and saw a box which had the cake still okay and freezing cold I opened just to make sure it is still in there, luckily it was. "Phew! It's still there." I gave a sigh of relief as I wiped away the sweat on my head.

"Oh! Is that the birthday cake?" I nearly shrieked as I turned around to see Rena look at the cake behind me. "Wow! What a beautiful cake." She said.

"I know right." I smiled arrogantly. "It was quite an expensive one, so you better be grateful that I bought this." I bet Rena will understand how much money I had to use to buy this.

"Wow! You poor thing." Rena began to felt bad for me which was planned. "How about I'll give some of my money?"

Never realising she would go that far, I panicked and changed the situation. "Nonononono! You don't have to do that!" I stammered. "I only did because you guys were so busy on your own work, none of you had any time to buy a cake so I kinda had to do something about it."

Lucky for me, Rena understood just as I finished explaining. "Awww! That's so sweet of you." She giggled.

"Hmph, it's not like I'm doing for Raven, you know." I turned my head away from her.

"Is Raven here?" Eve came to us.

"Ah, yes! Everything is ready outside." I told her.

"Good. Then it's time."

Looks like the ladies are also ready as well. Guess it's time to do it. "Okay then, I have a plan..."

Raven's PoV

We talked about our times for a while and then saw someone opening a door. From some odd reason, I saw a bright light causing me to cover my eyes. I can see Elsword and Chung doing the same thing. As soon as the light faded away, I was shocked and frozen to see what I just saw.

A blonde woman with blue eyes and a blue dress which looks almost familiar to me, it even has the Cymophane pendant on the middle. Even Elsword and Chung were so shocked their jaws nearly dropped to the ground. She looked exactly like the woman who I hold dear to me. Or is she really the one?

"Umm. Hello, Raven..." The woman spoke to me. She sounds exactly like her.

'No! She's gone! It caouldn't be her.' I thought to myself. 'I saw her dead right before my eyes! It couldn't possibly be her." I took a closer look at her. I noticed her hair shape in different, it's like she's hiding something between her ears... 'Hold on! Ears!?' I thought again.

"Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts when she was right in front of me. I almost lost my balance when I was about to fall.

"Y-Yes! I'm good!" I tried to replied back. When I looked down on her, I noticed something else. Her bust size is bigger than the last time I saw her. Sort of like... I now realised who it was. "...Rena?"

I suddenly heard Elsword and Aisha gasped thinking that they know it's Rena as well. Even the woman gasped herself. "Is that really you, Rena?" I asked her again. She then looked down as she's not looking at me anymore. She looked nervous to say anything, I understood. "You don't have to answer." I told her. "I'm pretty sure I already know that-"

I was cut off by the very woman I was talking to. "No... It's okay. I think it's obvious that it's me, Raven." She told me. "I...WE wanted you to remember about your love for your deceased fiancé. We didn't want you to suffer again for her death. We thought you wanted to see her alive just once. So we decided to have me dress as her to make you feel better."

"I know this is a bit of a selfish thing to do. But you seemed gloomy most of the times, even on celebrations. When you act like that, I can't help but feel worry about you. It's like something's on your mind making me drive more curiosity."

"Just because your fiancé is gone doesn't mean your life ends now. You still have things to learn, you know. Something to help you. Something to make you understand life. And now look at you. You've made so many friends. You helped defeat the demons with us. And we're really happy for you.

"I wanted to see you smile, Raven. We wanted to see you smile. This is the reason why we planned this, to see you happy. So please, keep living and be happy for us, for Seris, for everyone in Elrios. This is my request to you."

I looked at the others. They nodded as they smiled at me. 'So this is why. Now I see why you wanted me to live.' Remembering Seris's words now made me understand why I have to live. To live to protect those I love; My friends. But most of all, the woman who is standing in front of me.

"I completely understand." I said as I made up my mind and smiled. "If this is what you want, then I'll keep living with no regrets. I'll protect all of you with all my might!" Everyone cheered for me. While they were doing that. I put one knee to the ground, lifted Rena's hand and whispered to her. "Rena, I'll always be the one to protect until the day I die, even if you turn into the woman I once loved."

Rena began to blush as red as Elsword's hair. "Y-Yeah!" She nodded. I smiled again as I chuckled. Everyone joined in the laugh.

Elsword's PoV

Looks like Raven's birthday began a total success. Guess I won't have to worry about the Birth Eaters or Achlys anymore. "Phew! I guess this wraps Raven's birthday." I chuckled.

"Indeed." Akiko spoke up. "You've done a brilliant job, Elsword. And I must admit, your strength is getting stronger as you were progressing there."

"Really? I guess that work must have paid off." I scratched my hair while chuckling.

Akiko nodded. "Now it's time for you to go back."

"Eh!? Wait but I haven't celebrated-" I couldn't finish my sentence after she stared at me intensively as I passed out.

I woke up from my desk as I looked around my room once more. I sighed as I didn't get to celebrate Raven's birthday. Then again, I already did that last year. I closed my picture book, placed it on the bookshelf and went to the kitchen. From there I saw a letter on the table. It turned out to be a shopping list from Elesis. I sighed again and headed for the village to grab to ingredients.

"Oh! Hey Elsword. Shopping again?" I ran into Raven as he was taking a walk.

"Yeah! It seems that we were missing a few ingredients that I forgot to buy." I explained to him.

"I see..." He paused for a moment. "Tell you what. How about I help you with your shopping?"

"Really? That'd be great!" I sort of wanted to refuse at first, but you never know when you need a helping hand. 'Looks like Raven is in a happy mood now. I guess everything will just be fine for now.'

 **Finally done! Now for a few more to go. Ugh! This story is going to be longer that I expected. Guess I need to focus on this a little more than usual. Anyway, next will be Eve's birthday next! I hope you keep reading this!**

 **Raven's Birthday: END**


	17. Eve's Birthday Part 1: Invaded

**GL (GalaxyLight): I am SO SORRY for not being back here. I was just so busy, working on other stories, I just hadn't got time to think about coming back here. I've been looking for some good ideas too, so it was a bit hard to go on about. Don't worry, I've finally got an idea for Eve's birthday. So let's see what is in store.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master (19)**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker (Unknown)**

 **Raven: Blade Master (28)**

 **Eve: Code: Nemesis (Unknown)**

 **Chung: Iron Paladin (16)**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanam (20)**

 **Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

Me and everyone were at Altera to give Eve some time to visit her birthplace and how it is been going on so far. Although I think she has been acting a little odd lately. She seem to be worried about something.

"Is there something wrong, Eve?" I asked her.

"...No, it is nothing. You needn't to be concerned about me." Eve replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I didn't entirely buy it, but I decided to play along for now. "Well, if you need anything, let me know, alright? I'll always be there to help you out." I smiled.

"...Sure..." She then walked away.

 _'Something is definitely wrong here.'_ I thought to myself. Then something inside my bag suddenly glowed surprising me. I opened up the bag and it turns out to be my book album that I brought with me to Altera. _'So that's why... But first, I got to find a place to place the book before I go in.'_ The only place possible is the hotel we rented in the village where the Ponggo Race live in. I headed to my room and place the book on the table. I opened it to the pages of Eve's birthday party which are now gone. They then suddenly glowed blue meaning I'm ready to jump in right now. I dove in, and this time refrained myself from screaming.

I ended up waking up back in the room of the Hotel and notices nothing much has changed... except for the calendar stating that Eve's birthday is today.

I walked out of the room only to be hearing footsteps and it was getting louder as if someone was getting closer to me. I turned around to see who's coming but I couldn't find anyone until I heard someone behind me.

"EYAAAH!" I heard a girlish scream. I turned around as I fast as I could but I couldn't react after I was tackled down to the floor.

"OOF!" I let out a groan. I opened my eyes to see a girl with amber eyes right in front of me. "Wha? Ara!?"

"Ah!" As she saw me close, she blushed deep red and immediately got off. "I'm so sorry, Elsword! I was running so fast, I couldn't stop my legs!" She bowed down while apologizing.

"I-It's okay, Ara! I'm sure you didn't mean that." I told her as I got up. "So what made you be in such a hurry?" I asked her.

"Ah! I forgot! I'm actually looking for you."

"Huh? Me? Why?"

"You don't know or even hear it!? We're under attack!"

"WHAT!?"

"Some kind of black creatures just rose up from the ground and invading Altera! Elesis sent me to find you as quick as I can. We need you at the operating quarters to help defend the village." The Operating Quarters is our main base of operation in Altera. Eve built it so we can discuss matters of battle.

 _'Black creatures?... Don't tell me...'_ I thought as a familiar voice came behind me.

 **"Indeed. It's the Birth Eaters who are after Eve."** Akiko spoke behind me as I try not to flinch and turn around in front of Ara. **"You may need to find her. Go to the operating quarters with Ara. She's already there."**

"Aaaah! There's no time to be standing around! We gotta go!" Ara cried out as she pulled me down to the stairs.

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN THERE, ARA!" I screamed loudly but she ignored me after leaving the hotel. We were running through the Return Plains to head for the Operating Quarters. I took out my communicator Eve made to contact others. "Eve, do you read me? EVE! Ugh! No answer..." I grunted as all I heard was buzzing sound.

"What happened?" Ara asked worried.

"I don't know. But I gotta find out and look for her soon." While we were running, we encountered Birth Eaters. We didn't have time for this so we slashed our way through, we didn't bother killing all of them since they don't threaten anyone in those plains.

Just as we were close to the quarters, we stop to look up as something big was landing near our position. It crashed onto a mountain beside us. What we saw was a gigantic claw equipped with a giant cannon.

"W-What is that!?" I shouted out.

 **"It's a Warp Cannon created by the Birth Eaters. It would seem like Achlys isn't holding anything back after her last defeats."** Akiko explained to me.

We watched as the cannon charged and fired towards a Nasod city which I think I recognised that place before until it hit me. "Hey! It's targeting the Altera Core!" I shouted out.

"What!? Then we gotta take that thing down!" Ara cried out.

"I don't think our attacks won't have any effect on something that big. We'll have to warn Big Sis and Eve about this! Come on! Let's get to the Operetaing Quarters!" We both continued running.

Finally arriving at the Operating Quarters near the village, we're in front it, which was really huge, because it is also a hospital for the injured. The was almost like a fortress since it has turrets on them too. We proceed inside the hallway as the door behind us closes. AS we continued running, Ara took out her communicator and contacted Big Sis. "Elesis! I have Elsword with me. We're inside the Operating Quarters. We're heading to you right now!" She called out.

"Good job, Ara! You're alright, Elsword?" Elesis spoke from the communicator.

"Yeah! I'm good!" I replied to her. "Elesis, have Chung and Raven get a response team ready and meet me in the armory. There are warp cannons targeting the Altera core. We can't let it be destroyed!"

"Will do!" She said after ending the conversation.

"Wow, Elsword. You're becoming a very good leader now." Ara complimented me. "You were normally a energetic boy, but know you've grown very mature."

"This is a serious situation that I can't afford to lose. I must act as much as I can." I told her. If I mess up, history will be ruined to chaos. We then headed to a room which leads to the main base of operations. However, we were surprised by the alarm which turned off the blue lights and red lights began blinking. We saw turrets being activated and were pointing at us.

 **"Halt! Scanning identity!"** We heard a robotic voice as an eye on top of the entrance door began scanning us from top to bottom. A few seconds later, the lights became blue again and the turrets weren't aiming at us anymore. **"Identity confirmed. Enter, Elsword, Ara Haan."** The voice said as the entrance door opened. I'm quite surprised that Nasod technology acknowledge us as allies. Eve must have worked on this kind of thing a lot to save us a lot of trouble.

We went through the door and were now the main base. We saw some Nasods hurt and some were destroyed. Must have been hard fighting the Birth Eaters. We also saw some Ponggos helping out with fixing the building from the damages. "I think I got it. Try it now." One of the Ponggo said.

Suddenly the lights turned off and on again with a little earthquake happening. "Power's still unstable! Do it over!" Another Ponggo called out. We walked past some Ponggo fixing some Nasods though some look like they're going to die. "It's damage is too great, I don't know if I can repair it." A Ponggo who was trying to fix a Nasod, whispered.

"I can't believe this!" Ara cried out. "Today is Eve's birthday and we're being attacked by strange black creatures. Why now of all times!" I know why but I can't tell anyone about this. It'll mess up the future.

"Ara, you can take care of things. I need you get to Eve, anywhere possible. I'm worried about her. Can you do that for me?" I asked Ara.

"What about you?"Ara asked.

"I'll go to Elesis and see what she needs me for."

"Ok! On my way!" Ara saluted me as she jumped from floor to floor and outside the fortress.

I was almost at the armoury until an explosion appeared in front of me. Luckily I was far away from it to prevent damage from me. After the smoke faded away. I saw a Ponggo crying out in pain as there was a big debris stuck on him. Then Aisha, who came to investigate the explosion found him and tried to use her magic to levitate the debris.

"Hold on! I'll get you out!" She cried out, but she looked like she was struggling a bit since the debris was really heavy.

"Do you need help, Aisha?" I asked her.

"No need! I can handle this!" She tried harder, the debris was lifting up a bit but then it was floating down again. "Okay... Maybe I might need a little help here... So don't just stand there and watch, do something!"

I let out a groan as I grabbed the debris. "Together now." With my physical strength and Aisha's levitating magic. We managed to get the debris off the Ponggo. I let out a grunt as I threw the debris away from him. Aisha came to the Ponggo to see if he was alright.

"You're gonna be okay." Aisha said to him. The Ponggo didn't say anything. He was unconscious. Aisha then turned to me. "Elesis needs you at the armoury. You better hurry. No one knows how long we can stay here." She said to me.

"Got it." I nodded as I ran past her.

After finally at the armoury, I found my big sister looking at the map of the computer and turned to see me. "There you are, Elsword. I was wondering where you were." She said to me.

"I was a little busy on my own." I lied to her. "What happening so far?"

"Eve and some Nasod scientists are trapped inside the Nasod Foundry." She explained. "I'm trying to contact her, but there was no response. Raven and Chung are already on their way. Rena's guarding the fortress and taking out the black creatures who are coming near here. As for me, I'm gathering a rescue team of Red Knights. Are you up for this, Elsword?"

I let out a smirk. "Count me in!"

Elesis smiled. "I knew you'd say that. Follow me." I followed her to the another room with a huge number of Red Knights looking at us and a door that leads outside to the Altera Plains where a swarm of Birth Eaters are there. "Red Knights, we are about to enter a swarm of enemies. You must all pay attention." She then turned to me. "You wanna do the honors, Elsword?"

"W-What!? You want me to talk to them." I stutter in surprise.

"I didn't let you be second-in-command of the Red Knights for nothing, you know. Besides, I want to see how good you are with giving out orders and encouraging my knights. Good luck!" She smiled as she pushed me to where all the Red Knights were looking at me.

I was almost sweating with nervousness. I looked at Elesis who gave me a wink. I smiled as I gave out the best encouragement as a commander. "Listen up! We got enemies right outside this door!" I cried out. "When the door opens, we got out hard! You WILL engage the enemy with blood blazing and swords grinding!"

"Yes commander!" The Red Knights saluted me giving me a surprise. I never thought that there are adults respecting as a great leader. Elesis was smiling at me to see how proud she was at me. I tried not to feel embarrassed as pressed the button to open the door.

"Hit on 3, 2, 1! CHAAAAARGE!" I let out a war cry as I run out of the door first as the Red Knights and Elesis followed behind me. The Birth Eaters saw us and they began charging towards us and shooting us with guns. "Go go go!" I shouted as I slashed every single Birth Eater I see in half. Some of the knights were taking a beating but they kept forward. Elesis took out the strong and heavy Birth Eaters with ease. She even activated **War Prelude** to strengthen our allies (including me) and destroy more enemies.

"Come on, Knights! Keep following Elsword!" Elesis yelled out as a Grand Master. She was giving quite a respect for me, despite being a lower rank. Then again, she's my big sister, she often does that.

We fought through the Altera Plains and were greatly progressing well. We were almost at the Nasod Foundry as we found Raven and Chung taking some Birth Eaters too.

"Great timing, Elsword! We didn't know how long we could last with these creatures." Raven said to me.

"These creatures are trying to break into the Nasod Foundry." Chung said.

"Then keep pushing forward!" I ordered them. "We can't let them in!"

The two nodded as they continued fighting.

It took a while, but we finally managed to defeat all the Birth Eaters, but I know me will come. Achlys isn't the type to lose that easily. I headed to the door that leads to the Nasod Foundry. "Ok, guys! I want you all to secure the area, then make your way to the Altera Core. Protect it at all costs." I ordered everyone.

"You got it, Elsword!" Chung nodded.

"Will do, Elsword!" Raven smiled.

"Take care of yourself." Elesis told me.

"I'll do my best." I replied as I entered the Nasod Foundry before the doors behind me closed.

* * *

 **GL: Guess I'll stop here. Looks like things are going to get more messy than before. Let's hope Elsword can save Eve's birthday from this battle. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
